Golden Playhouse
by IVth
Summary: (Aviso: Temática Yaoi) ¿Cuántas relaciones puedes soportar? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero deseo? ¿Son el uno para el otro? Si hubiese otro escenario u otra situación, ¿Que habrías elegido? Varias son las historias mostradas aquí, pero todas con algo en común: No saber la diferencia entre el Amor y la Lujuria.
1. Introducción: The Golden Playhouse

**Introducción: The Golden Playhouse**

* * *

La oscuridad va deshaciéndose como un velo ligero, mientras que todo a su alrededor se va iluminando por unas luces doradas colgadas en las paredes amarillentas y opacas de lo que parece ser una sala de cine, con el estilo de un teatro antiguo. Asientos de terciopelo rojo, descansabrazos de caoba, y un aroma enloquecedor. Un perfume, de hecho.

Una esencia que jamás en la vida había sido percibido, y ahora se encontraba en la sala. Un aroma a maquillaje con una tonalidad dulce como la de algún bocadillo, mezclado con lo que parecía un indescriptible olor de rosas y flores exóticas.

-¡Muy buenas noches! –dijo una voz. -¡Bienvenido seas al Teatro Dorado!

Justo ahora frente a la cortina roja, se encontraba una mujer sinigual. De vestimenta oscura y sensual con un chaleco formal que dejaba al descubierto poca parte de su blusa platinada y mucha parte de su busto. Pero a pesar del escultural cuerpo, la hipnotizante voz y su atuendo atractivo, además de dejar de lado su piel clara y unos hermosos ojos grises, lo que destacaba de ella era su abultado y llamativo afro rojizo.

-Parece que te encuentras en shock. –hablaba aún. –En fin…esta noche te encuentras en una de las funciones que más estábamos esperando mostrar. Seré tu acompañante en tu estancia aquí. Oh, y por cierto: soy la Venus de Medianoche, pero también puedes llamarme Trisha. –terminó su oración con un guiño y una gentil sonrisa.

Las cortinas comenzaron a abrirse, mientras que las luces se iban apagando y ella bajaba del escenario, mientras que una película empezaba.

-En ésta ocasión, tendremos distintas funciones solo para ti. –decía mostrando una libreta de cuero negro con las iniciales "G.P.", para después abrirlo y mostrarlo. –Lo que veremos serán distintas historias. Cada una con su principio y final, y con distintas sagas. Pero lo que más me llama la atención es saber hasta donde podrían llegar cada una de las pobres almas en desesperación: ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo todo por el mero placer? ¿O en su mano se encuentra la llave de sus corazones?

Sentándose cómodamente en el asiento de a lado, cruzó una pierna mientras que la función empezaba.  
Un vistazo más detallado al panfleto revelaba ciertos datos curiosos: casi todas las historias, si no es que todas, tenían nombres de chicos y/o chicas, separados por una "X". Había varios nombres en ésta lista, algunos de éstos repitiéndose varias veces…y muchos de estos eran nombres extraños, además de ser nombres de chicos: "Issei, Alexis, Javier, Carlos, Kirei, Cizco…".

-Ya deja de andar leyendo. –dijo Trisha. –Ya. Deja de estar leyendo el panfleto. Solo estás poniendo tus ojos y tu mente en otra cosa más que seguir leyendo. –dijo hasta que finalmente la miraste a ella, mientras te sonreía.

-¿Qué está pasando? –dices con franqueza y con confusión, mientras que aún seguías viéndola a ella, y leyendo el panfleto, viendo que cada palabra dicha y por decir estaba escrita en la introducción de las funciones.

-¡Cariño! –dijo Trisha con una sonrisa y una voz alegre mientras te abrazaba con un brazo y te hacía ver a la pantalla. –Tú y yo vamos a ver unas historias, para luego después comentarlas y criticarlas a gusto. Acabando las funciones puede que hagamos algo distinto después. –dijo con sus ojos grises entrecerrados, mientras que la mirabas con algo de nerviosismo, y volteabas a ver a la pantalla por un ligero miedo a ella. Poco a poco el sonido empezaba a retumbar en las paredes mientras que venía la introducción con su serie de imágenes y de animaciones de ciertas escenas de películas. Esa era la introducción de "Golden Playhouse". Y esta era la sencilla introducción a las historias que se desarrollarían después…


	2. 1ra Función

Disfraz y Disfrazado.

* * *

Grandes cantidades de gente pasaba por los estrechos pasillos que había en aquella convención. Algunos disfrazados, otros tomando fotografías y otros distraídos, comprando en los puestos de comida, ropa, o figuras.  
Entrando apenas a las doce, pasando tres minutos de la media hora entraba un grupo de siete personas a la enorme sala. Entrando antes, dos jóvenes morenos de complexión delgada dirigían al grupo. Ambos estaban vestidos igual: mezclilla azul y zapatillas deportivas. Con la excepción de que uno de estos dos usaba lentes de aumento y una chaqueta gris, mientras que su amigo usaba una chaqueta negra con franjas gruesas de color cían, además de tener el cabello de un color azul verdoso, similar a del océano.

-Oye Alexis ¿dónde quedaban los vestidores de los cosplayers? -habló Erick, el chico de gafas y complexión delgada.

-No muy lejos. Deja te doy un tour. Y de una vez vayamos a cambiarnos los que traigan cosplay, que quiero lucirme. -dijo el chico de cabellera colorida.

Siguiendo detrás de ellos, un par de chicas de estatura baja estaban hablando sus propios temas, riéndose y aplaudiendo. Ambas eran morenas y ambas usaban mezclilla ése día, pero la diferencia era que Haru, la chica de chaqueta de cuero, traía un mechón de color verdoso, mientras que su amiga Maluú, tenía un mechón de su fleco de color rubio, además de usar lentes de aumento.

-Tranquila "Barbie Princesa Hada del Reino de las Sirenas". -habló Maluú.

-¿Que rayos fue esa irrelevancia? -habló Alexis, riéndose de lo que acababa de decir ella.

-Aquí yo soy la irrelevante, así que a un lado mija. -actuó Erick de manera afeminada, dando un ligero empujón a Maluú.

No tan separados de ellos, habían otros tres jóvenes: Uno de ellos algo alto, cabello negro y corto, de piel morena, de cuerpo poco trabajado y vistiendo una playera blanca junto con unos jeans y unos tenis normales.

-Ey Javier. -habló Cizco.

Contestando con solo mover su cabeza y volteando a ver, respondía un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y corto, piel clara, complexión ligeramente robusta y barba de cortina.

-¿Por que se comportan así? ¿O así son siempre?

-Que yo recuerde, así son. -habló con una voz ligera y calmada.

Aún sin hablar y con audífonos en sus oídos, el último chico solo observaba. Piel morena, cabello ondulado y oscuro, complexión normal y de ropas oscuras, usando una gorra negra con detalles verdes fluorescentes.  
Siguiendo al grupo de amigos, él llegó hasta los vestidores de los cosplayers, sentándose en uno de los sofás de cuero blanco, mientras que varios preparaban sus cosas para entrar a cambiarse.

-Issei y yo los esperamos aquí. –habló Erick.

-Espero y no se tarden que traigo algo de hambre. –dijo Issei.

Aunque a Issei le parecía algo inusual, era la primera vez que iba a una convención fuera de la ciudad donde él vivía. Y más por el hecho de ir con amigos. Su sensación no era que se sentía raro por ir con amigos o ir por primera vez, pero que no pensaba que iría antes de lo que él esperaba.  
Después de unos minutos más de espera, los chicos y chica iban saliendo con sus trajes respectivos: Haru vestía un uniforme escolar rojo con una peluca rubia, mientras que Maluú vestía un atuendo rojizo con una peluca larga de color rojo. Saliendo los chicos, se encontraba Javier vistiendo un atuendo escolar azul con una peluca turquesa con manchas moradas y un par de cuernos, junto con una cola de peluche turquesa y con manchas moradas. Y Cizco, disfrazado de lo que parecía ser una especie de mezcla entre un mercenario medieval y un caballero.

-¿Y la pasiva ésta? –dijo Erick.

-¿Alexis? No terminó de cambiarse. Creo que necesita ayuda con la armadura. –respondió Javier. –Pero definitivamente no me meteré a ayudarle con eso.

-Ni yo. –dijo Cizco con una risa nerviosa..

-Pues entonces deja yo entro. –dijo Erick con una actitud normal, mientras que pasaba a los vestidores.

-Entonces creo que nos alcanzará después. –dijo Issei algo despreocupado.

-Hmm…yo esperaré. –dijo Javier, sentándose cómodamente en uno de los sillones, mientras que les decía que Issei y él esperarían por ellos y después se encontraban en el área de karaoke.

El tiempo pasaba mientras que los dos seguían esperando por los dos que andaban en el vestidor. Con silencios incómodos y con miradas entrecruzadas, Issei se dispuso a hablar.

-Oye…

-¿Si? –dijo girando su cabeza instantáneamente, ofreciéndole su atención.

-¿Sabes si…Alexis tiene pareja o algo? –dijo penosamente.

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene ésa pregunta?

-Nada. Solo me dio curiosidad. Digo, con esa manera de ser con sus amigos y... -pero calló, y solo se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Pues…que yo recuerde…

Pero Erick salió del vestidor con una cara de enojo, interrumpiendo a ambos.

-Quiere que lo hagas tú. –dijo con un rostro estoico y serio, dirigiéndose a alguno de ellos sin especificar.

-Bien, ya voy a—

-Tu no. Dijo que quiere ver a Issei. –dijo con un tono algo distorsionado, mientras que tomaba a Javier del brazo y se sentaban en una parte más lejana del sillón.

Entrando algo nervioso al vestidor, pasó la cortina azul de tela gruesa y se encontró en un espacio algo reducido con un espejo al final y seis espacios para cambiarse de ropa, divididos por paneles blancos y cubiertos con cortinas azules gruesas, similar a la de la entrada.

-¿Alexis? –dijo Issei algo nervioso, acercándose a una de las cortinas.

Una mano morena lo tomó por el hombro y lo metió al vestidor rápidamente, mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca. Alexis estaba cerca de Issei, viéndose ambos a los ojos. Uno con miedo y otro con curiosidad. Los tenis de Alexis al igual que su chaqueta estaban en el suelo, mostrando la playera roja que traía abajo.

-¿Por qué te pones nervioso conmigo? –dijo Alexis mientras se alejaba poco a poco. -¿Será que te gusto?

Él se quedó algo inquieto y silencioso, recordando su experiencia en el autobús, de viaje a la ciudad donde sería la sede de la convención: Pláticas limitadas, gestos de felicidad solo hacia Alexis, y un movimiento errado, que terminó haciendo que Issei tocara la entrepierna de Alexis. Mientras que las memorias eran refrescadas y lo ponían en evidencia y avergonzado, él se dedicaba a solo mirar fuera por la cortina. Ahora veía a otros sujetos entrar y salir medio desnudos o con el disfraz incompleto.

-Si sales sería un problema. Aquí solo deben de haber cosplayers. –comentó Alexis con una sonrisa, susurrando en voz baja para no ser escuchado.

Inmediatamente sin que se fijasen, ya había un problema grave: un Cosplayer se acercaba a ése vestidor a ver qué pasaba.

Con algo de temor y prisa, Alexis se quitó la playera y se puso la que había preparado para su disfraz. En el último segundo, Alexis desabrochó con una mano el pantalón de Issei y lo jaló fuerte, tumbándolo al suelo. Cuando el Cosplayer abrió la cortina, lo que vio fue a un chico de complexión delgada con medio disfraz mientras que tenía en sus manos el pantalón de aquél disfraz; y a un chico de complexión media con las piernas descubiertas, usando un bóxer rosado.

Con tal escena, el Cosplayer se quedó mudo por un segundo y cerró la cortina, mientras que otros preguntaban.

-¿Está ocupado?

-De hecho sí. –decía con una voz seria y apagada. Poco después, el vestidor estaba repleto de cosplayers hablando al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –replicó Issei.

-¡Cállate y susurra! Si te veían vestido y aquí conmigo pensarían otra cosa.

-¡Pero de por si me vieron en bóxer! –susurró fuertemente a Alexis.

-¿Y qué es esto? Un vestidor. Duh. –dijo con una voz profunda, haciendo ver su punto de vista como algo obvio.

-Bueno…me espero a que se retiren y–

-Espera. –dijo Alexis, tomando del hombro a Issei.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Pues…nada…solo que… -dijo entre cortado, mientras que haciendo cierta mueca, le indicaba algo.

Issei, despreocupado y sin percatarse, no se fijó que estaba teniendo una erección.

-¡¿Pero que—susurró fuertemente, antes de que Alexis lo hiciera girar y tomara sus manos por la espalda con una sola mano. A pesar de tener una complexión delgada, el agarre que tenía en su mano izquierda era demasiado fuerte.

Entre pelea y pelea, ambos cayeron al suelo del cubículo, con Issei sobre Alexis, ambos bocaarriba.

-¡Suéltame! –susurraba fuerte. –O gritaré.

-Pues por mi grita. Pero a ver cómo te va a ti. –dijo sonriente, mientras que Issei se daba cuenta que estaba en una posición muy desafortunada. –Un rudo y serio, pero que trae un bóxer bien—

-¡Cállate!

Sin previo aviso, la mano derecha de Alexis terminó en el vientre de Issei, comenzando a levantarle la playera y a meter su mano hasta su pecho: algo que Issei jamás había sentido.

-Mira, si ya andas emocionado solo porque te toqué. –comentó Alexis mientras que la mano bajaba lentamente ahora desde el pecho al estómago, y hasta la cadera de Issei, con la mano sobre el elástico de su ropa interior.

-P-por favor, no lo hagas. –rogaba. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas y sus piernas se cruzaban, en gesto para tratar de contenerse. –Yo-yo tengo u-una novia.

-Ajá… -dijo con una sonrisa mientras que las yemas de los dedos estaban por encima del elástico, listos para meter la mano en la ropa interior rosada.

-¡No qui-quiero engañarla! –susurró fuerte mientras seguía luchando. Pero era tarde. Alexis metió su mano por un momento, para después sacarla de la ropa interior y tomar aquél bulto que se agrandaba nerviosamente con cada segundo que iba pasando.

-¿Cuál será el problema? –dijo con curiosidad mientras que no quitaba de encima su mano y no soltaba los brazos de Issei.

-…no he tenido sexo con nadie. –dijo susurrando con mucha vergüenza, mientras que la mano de Alexis se detuvo tan pronto lo tocó.

-Pues esto es algo meramente casual. Sin sentimientos ni nada. Además, te serviría como práctica: si es que quieres impresionar a tu novia.

El corazón de Issei latía fuertemente mientras que meditaba aquellas palabras.

Un minuto después, Alexis soltó a Issei. Con algo de prisa, se puso el pantalón de nuevo y se llevó las manos a su miembro, mientras trataba de acomodarlo.

-¿Qué tal si lo decidimos al irnos de aquí? –dijo Alexis muy confiado de sí mismo, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Para éste momento, Issei miró por la cortina si habían más personas: ninguna a la vista, además de no oír a nadie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El autobús de regreso se pone muy oscuro. Y sobraron lugares. Si no pasamos a otros asientos y si de verdad tienes ganas de practicar antes para impresionarla, pues tú ya me dirás. –tiró al final sus pantalones al suelo, mientras que Issei salía de los vestidores algo nervioso y molesto.

Se topó con Javier y Erick, de eso no hay duda. Pero su simple respuesta fue:

-No tarda él en salir. Los veo en el karaoke. Voy a ir al baño.

Con indignación, molestia, y con gran inquietud, salió avergonzado y se dirigió a los baños públicos. Tanto como para mojarse la cara y pensar en lo ocurrido, como para ocuparse de sus asuntos pendientes.


	3. 2da Función

**Aprendizaje**

* * *

La noche había finalmente caído, y con ello, la despedida de aquella ciudad. Amigos recién hechos, compañeros encontrados, enemigos creados. Demasiados eventos dentro de otro gran evento, y disfrutado por muchas personas, excepto para Issei que se encontraba ahora mismo esperando en la entrada de una pequeña tienda: supuesto punto de reunión para el tour que había tomado para ir a aquella convención.

A pesar de que disfrutó andar de puesto en puesto, comiendo las delicias japonesas que se ofrecían y ver a otras personas disfrazadas posando para algunas fotografías, y otras haciendo todo un show en el concurso, seguía completamente anonadado por lo que pasaba por su mente: lo que había ocurrido en los vestidores, Alexis tratando de sonsacarlo y dominando los impulsos de él.

-¿Andas bien? –preguntó Javier, que le dio un leve codazo al brazo, mientras que él reaccionaba con susto.

-Oh. Ah…disculpa.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Qué traes? Andas muy extraño desde que fuiste con Alexis.

-Es solo que trataba de ayudarle…pero no le fui de mucha ayuda. –dijo con algo de decepción.

Decepción a si mismo por haber caído bajo: teniendo novia y engañándola con un chico…era algo que él no se esperaba ni en sus pesadillas: mucho menos en sus locos sueños.

-Bueno, no es que sea gran cosa el hacer cosplay. Digo: es divertido, pero no es como si tu mundo se derrumbara…aunque… -dijo con algo de inquietud. –Sin dudas es una vida muy cara.

Con algo de tristeza, Javier recordó cómo se encontraba su billetera. Poco a poco, con una cara de pánico, recordó que solo le quedaban doscientos pesos en total.

-…perfecto. –dijo con decepción.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Issei.

-Es solo que no me queda mucho dinero. Y tendré que sobrevivir con eso…

-Bueno, pero al menos la quincena es el próximo viernes. Así que tienes que sobrevivir solo cuatro días y medio, tal vez.

-De hecho, me pagaron el viernes pasado. Así que tengo que sobrevivir dos semanas con doscientos pesos.

Con impresión y pena, solo Issei pudo contenerse y hacer una ligera burla mientras que le ofrecía ayuda económica con solamente dos pesos que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
El tiempo pasó para ambos, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de retirarse. Todos se iban juntando: tanto gente disfrazada como no disfrazada. Tan pronto el organizador tuvo a todos, los dirigió a donde se encontraban los autobuses. Poco a poco, las personas se iban subiendo a los autobuses, mientras que el grupo de amigos se subían juntos al segundo autobús. Algo vacío, el autobús estaba listo para partir con la mayoría de la gente en la parte delantera, y con el grupo de amigos en una sección media, donde no había gente. Después de unos diez minutos, el autobús partió en la noche con el destino de ir a la ciudad vecina, e inmediatamente las luces del autobús mismo se apagaron. Muchos estaban hablando, aun riendo y gritando, mientras que Issei notaba en aquella penumbra la silueta de alguien conocido: en éste caso, Alexis.  
Pasando con un poco de disimulo, pasó su mano por el pecho y siguió de camino a los asientos traseros, donde habían pocas personas y las pocas personas estaban durmiendo.

-¿Qué rayos piensas? –se dijo Issei a sí mismo, mientras que se llevaba una mano al rostro.

Con pena y decepcionado de sí mismo, Issei se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al asiento trasero, arrinconado con una ventana. Poco después, Alexis saltó del asiento que estaba más delante y se puso justo al lado de Issei.

-Vas a ver que no va ser nada malo. –dijo Alexis con una sonrisa gentil, cosa que dejó a Issei algo apenado.

-Pero…más te vale que no hagas nada raro. –dijo con una mueca, mientras que se relajaba en su asiento.

-Descuida.

En un momento de descuido, Alexis se puso encima de Issei, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Si miras detrás de mí, en la fila a tu derecha, verás a que me refiero.

Al poner atención, se fijó que en dos asientos más delante, se encontraba Javier. Pero podía ver por la parte superior del asiento que estaba arrejuntado con alguien más. Más impactante para él fue ver que alguien estaba metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de Javier.

-¡Pero…! –dijo susurrando mientras que Alexis lo tomaba de la barbilla y giraba su cara hacia él.

-Ya te lo dije: sin sentimientos, ni emociones. Solo para quitar la tensión. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras que llevaba sus manos a la parte baja de la playera, y metía sus manos para tocar su vientre y su pecho.

Issei se encontraba en un dilema, mientras que solo cerraba los ojos para evitar ver ésa escena y sentirse como un idiota, engañando a su chica.

-Bueno…veamos una vez más, pero desde otro ángulo.

Alexis desabrochó el pantalón de Issei y lo movió hasta sus tobillos, mientras que le quitaba la playera y la ponía en el descansabrazos del asiento. Sentado en él, tenía a un chico de buen cuerpo, mas no trabajado: de piel morena y de bóxer rosados, con una erección y una cara de vergüenza, mientras que apretaba los puños fuertemente y miraba para la ventana.

-Bueno, bueno…mejor relajemos las cosas.

Acercándose en ésa oscuridad, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que él reaccionara.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –replicó en voz baja, volteando a ver a Alexis.

Pero con ésta oportunidad, Alexis le plantó un beso en la boca, seguido de un ligero jugueteo de lenguas. Con un segundo de oportunidad, la luz de un auto pasó rápidamente por el lado del autobús, revelando el rostro sonrojado y los ojos adormilados de Issei mientras lo besaba.  
Justo antes de que volviera la oscuridad, Issei despertó del trance y puso una cara de pánico y sorpresa.

-Te agradó y eso lo vi en tus ojos. –dijo con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, tomó con una mano el bulto de Issei y lo apretó ligeramente, haciendo que Issei liberara una exhalación con un gesto de placer.

Seguido, tiró del bóxer hasta bajarlo por debajo de las rodillas, para de nuevo sentarse en sus piernas desnudas, y mirar como su miembro latía y crecía a cada segundo.

-Ahora, esto es algo que les agrada mucho sentir…

Empezando a lamer el pezón de Issei, con la otra mano daba ligeros pellizcos a su otro pezón, mientras que con su mano libre le dedicaba a dar un masaje al perineo.  
Una montaña de sensaciones y de impulsos le llegaba al cerebro mientras sentía las lamidas, los pellizcos y el masaje. No fue mucho lo que se tardó para que tuviera una erección total y notable. Con placer y vergüenza, se sentó en su asiento mientras que Alexis se acomodaba en otro asiento para empezar a poder propinarle una felación. La lengua de Alexis comenzaba a juguetear con el glande mientras que su mano derecha lo masturbaba. Sin previo aviso, Issei comenzaba a mover levemente su cadera al mismo ritmo que las felaciones.

-M-hm. Parece que está listo. –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que Alexis se desabrochaba un poco el pantalón y se lo bajaba.

-¡E-espera! –comenzó Issei a ponerse nervioso.

-Ah, es verdad. –dijo Alexis sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un condón, poniéndoselo a Issei.

Algo sorpendido, miró al rostro de Alexis que solo le sonreía, y se dispuso a bajar solo la parte trasera de su pantalón y de sus bóxers para solo recibir a Issei.  
Con un gemido ahogado, Issei tenía una mueca de andar aguantando el placer de estar penetrando a alguien por primera vez, en éste caso a Alexis.  
Con movimientos lentos empezaba a penetrar a Alexis, el cual solo respondía con apretones en los muslos de Issei.

-Si eso quieres…puedes hacerlo. –dijo Alexis mientras que miraba un poco a Issei sobre su hombro.

Issei, moviéndose rítmicamente junto con los movimientos del autobús, empezó a jadear fuertemente mientras que veía en la otra fila como el pantalón de Javier había sido bajado hasta las rodillas, mientras recibía besos de quien fuese su acompañante. Con un gruñido muy silencioso, Issei dio unas penetraciones fuertes pero más lentas, mientras que sentía como soltaba su esperma en el condón, mientras seguía dentro de Alexis. Alexis por el otro lado, no gemía ni nada: solo apretaba los muslos de Issei como si fuese a arrancarles la carne.  
Después de un minuto de seguir en ésa posición, Alexis se levantó y se puso su ropa de nuevo, mientras que Issei seguía tendido con el condón puesto.

-Y cuando acabas, te quitas el condón mientras aún estés con la erección. Ah…y trata de no acabar rápido. Escuché que a ellas no les gusta eso. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras que notaba que la erección de Issei no bajaba.

-E-esto…

Con mucha pena y sin vestirse aún, él seguía en aquella posición, ofreciendo su falo a Alexis.

-Pero vaya que para ser tu primera vez andes bien lujurioso. –dijo sonriente mientras que tocaba su pecho.

Con movimientos rítmicos, y ahora hincado en ése asiento, Alexis le propinó de nuevo una felación, pero ahora también encargándose de darle un buen trato a sus testículos, haciendo que Issei se enmudeciera y se retorciera del placer.  
Después de unos minutos, dejó de seguir trabajando en Issei, el cual ahora miraba con curiosidad a Alexis.

-Ponte en cuatro. Mirando a la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?! –susurró fuerte, cuidando también de no despertar a las otras personas.

-No te voy a penetrar, eso lo juro.

-Si lo haces te juro que te mato a golpes. –dijo Issei enojado y avergonzado.

-Ya te dije que no voy a cogerte. Solo ponte así.

Enfadado, pero aún curioso, Issei se propuso a ponerse en ésa posición. Segundos después, Alexis había tomado los genitales de Issei y les estaba dando una felación, pero ahora pasándolos por entre sus piernas. Succionando y masajeando su miembro, sus testículos y su perineo: todo lo tenía a la mano; cosa que volvía loco a Issei, quien solo miraba por la ventana.  
Después de unos minutos de andar retorciendo de placer a Issei, él comenzaba a gotear sobre los asientos. Con ésta señal, Alexis sacó un condón más que tenía en su pantalón, pero ahora poniéndolo en su propio dedo índice.

-Ahora te enseñaré algo que te serviría si es que quieres sentirte bien.

Con algo de sigilo, metió su dedo en el recto de Issei, mientras que él asustado y enfadado se movía rápidamente.

-Mejor no lo hagas, o te dolerá. –dijo mientras seguía forzando su camino.

Poco a poco, e Issei soltando unas lágrimas de enojo y de vergüenza, Alexis logró palpar la próstata de Issei, haciendo que él cambiara su actitud.

-Si llegas tú a masajearte esto… -dijo sin acabar la oración, comenzando a hacer un masaje rápido pero suave a aquella zona sensible. Issei comenzó a hiperventilar mientras que empezaba a gemir en voz muy baja.

El masaje suave se volvió cada vez más y más fuerte, haciendo que Issei gimiera un poco más audible, además de hacerle temblar las piernas.

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien nos encuentra? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien TE encuentra así? Siendo masajeado y desnudo, en el camión, en una posición vergonzosa…

Pero esas palabras animaron más a Issei. No fue mucho el tiempo que necesitó para soltar un chorro grueso sobre el asiento vacante. Sus respiraciones fuertes empañaban el vidrio, al igual que el calor que ambos habían creado. Como último favor, Alexis se dispuso a "limpiar" el miembro de Issei, para luego dejarlo en aquella posición, respirando fuerte y en desnudez.

-Pocas chicas hacen esto por su novio. Si lo hace ella, que aprenda bien. Creo que con esto te enseñe algo de como sentirte con tu novia, cuando tengas algo con ella. Oh…y una cosa… -dijo Alexis, acercándose lentamente al oído de Issei.  
-¿Un chico rudo o del estilo como el tuyo dando éste tipo de gemidos de placer? Eso atrae al público equivocado. Bueno, equivocado para ti. –terminó con un giño.

Con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con su mano, se retiró a su asiento original, más delante de todos, mientras que Issei se acomodaba en el asiento y seguía viendo lo que ocurría con Javier. ¿Qué no había sido acosado sexualmente? ¿O fue consensual por el hecho de penetrar a gusto y de ser masturbado? ¿Era justo eso el sexo casual? Algo sin sentimientos y solo para soltar la tensión. Algo que no los unía en lo absoluto…  
Después de que Javier acabara sus asuntos, Issei se subió el bóxer y su pantalón, se puso su playera, y fue a sentarse a su lugar, esperando el final del viaje. Llegando tendría muchas cosas que reflexionar sobre su propia novia y sobre Alexis. Sobre qué aprendió, cómo lo aprendió…y con quién lo aprendió.


	4. 3ra Función

**Ilusión**

* * *

Año nuevo. Una fecha muy especial, marcada como el final de toda una línea de sucesos que desean ser revividos en el futuro o enterrados en el pasado. Esta fecha en común era tres años atrás: justo después de dos años de que Javier se hubiese graduado.

De vuelta en casa, él se encontraba solo en la regadera, preparándose para irse a la cena de año nuevo con su familia: lo mismo de siempre, además de las tensiones molestas. Pero en ésa fecha, cosas inesperadas ocurrirían...

Saliendo de la regadera con la toalla en la cintura, se dirigió a su cuarto y abriendo uno de sus cajones, tomó una trusa azul de detalles negros y tiró la toalla a su cama. Húmedo y refrescándose con la brisa del ventilador se puso a ver cada camisa, pantalón de vestir y algún conjunto que le quedase.

-Para que molestarme. Comoquiera me critican por mi apariencia, o mi persona, o mi manera de mirar o de hablar... -dijo con franqueza, frialdad y seriedad.

Tomando un pantalón de mezclilla negro, junto con una camisa azul rey y un chaleco de vestir, terminó vestido de una manera formal con un aire de estrella o artista. Terminó con ponerse las botas oscuras, acomodarse su brazalete de cuero en su muñeca derecha y el reloj plateado en su muñeca izquierda, y terminando con un collar de un cuarzo de turquesa, seguido de sus lentes de medio marco.

-Así ya estaré listo. -dijo mientras notaba que en el reloj del estante de su cuarto marcaban las siete y media de la tarde con ésa tonalidad azul que tienen los relojes digitales. -Será hora de retirarme.

Pero una llamada hizo el cambio de planes más inesperado. Podría haber sospechado de un accidente suyo, una enfermedad o que la fiesta se cancelaría: La voz de un conocido suyo, Carlos, lo reconfortaba.

-¡Oye! ¿Vienes a la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Miriam?

-Pues...me gustaría, pero la fiesta de mi familia es... -pero Carlos lo interrumpió con una carcajada fuerte.

-¡Vamos! Digo...se que se pelea con su familia. Y a ellos les importa poco o nada: ¿Por que no mejor venir acá, donde le aseguro si se divertirá?

No fueron más de diez segundos los necesarios para convencer a Javier.

Con alegría, tomó su billetera y su celular, y se dirigió en camino a donde era la fiesta. Por suerte, él sabía donde era: Su casa se encontraba en una parte muy alejada de la ciudad y a dos kilómetros de su casa. Recorriendo cuatro manzanas, un segmento de la autopista, un segmento de carretera y finalmente una avenida más, había llegado al vecindario con un cansancio y un calor fuerte. Después de unos diez minutos de descanso, siguió por éste lugar por una avenida hasta que cuatro calles después, girando a su derecha y tres casas más delante tenía una fiesta algo ruidosa en una enorme casa de tres pisos. Gente fuera de éste lugar, con personas bailando y canturreando mientras desafinaban algunas canciones, alguien salía de la puerta principal para darle la bienvenida.  
Un chico más grande que él, de piel clara y de barba de cortina, solo que con el cabello casi rapado y de color castaño, además de tener una complexión más robusta y fuerte que Javier.

-Si llegaste. -dijo Carlos con una sonrisa y con un tono muy fuerte.

-Si. Definitivamente habría llegado más temprano, pero no pasaba ni un solo taxi... -dijo como excusa, ya que él sabía perfectamente que tenía solo cuatrocientos pesos, y en las fiestas decembrinas siempre terminaba gastando alrededor de seiscientos pesos en regalos y bebidas. Y con lo que tenía, no quería gastarlo para nada.

-Bueno. Ya casi dan las nueve, pero llegó a tiempo. -dijo con su tono feliz, dándole una palmada en la espalda e invitándolo a entrar.

Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que la fiesta trataba no solo de gente cualquiera: pero los invitados principales, doce de ellos, eran viejos amigos de la infancia de Javier, contando a Carlos y a Miriam.  
De copa a copa, comida a comida, y baile a baile, además de cantos desafinados, terminaron dando las diez y media de la noche. Justo en ése momento, Javier y Miriam se habían dirigido a una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, entrando a una recámara de huéspedes.  
La chica aquella era delgada, rubia, piel clara y ojos cafés. Vestía un vestido ligero blanco con unos zapatos grandes de color blanco, seguido de un chal rojo que lo traía consigo.  
Poco era el tiempo cuando ella desabrochó el pantalón de Javier y lo lanzó hacia una de las camas, mientras que ella se acercaba a besarlo en los labios. Un ligero éxtasis recorrió por su espalda mientras que sus labios se iban a tocar, pero éste quedó ahí como un mal recuerdo:  
En la puerta, estaba Carlos con un rostro asustado, decepcionado y enfurecido, mientras miraba aquella escena. Parecía una eternidad para Javier, ya que ésos ojos cafés se clavaban en él y en ella, mirándolos en lo más profundo de sus seres y buscando solo que le respondieran:

-¿Por qué? -dijo Carlos, retirándose de ahí.

Javier se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantalones mientras que miraba a Miriam: Aquella chica miraba con desprecio el lugar donde Carlos estaba antes. Segundos después, miró a Javier y lo tomaba con ambos brazos entrelazados en su cuello.

-Ya no nos molestarán. -dijo Miriam con una sonrisa.

Fueron unos segundos después cuando él la miró fijamente y con una mueca de disgusto la empujó levemente, alejándola lo suficiente.

-Me das asco. -le dijo con repudio, mientras que Miriam hacia un gesto con su mano y una mueca de tristeza: parodiando un llanto.

Con ése mismo asco y esa confusión llenando su mente, salió corriendo de aquél cuarto, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad y evitando a toda pareja que parecía fornicar en cualquier parte, buscando a Carlos y tratando de ofrecerle una explicación.  
Segundo piso estaba sin rastros de él. Y el tercer piso solo estaban parejas besuqueandose. Fue hasta que corriendo, llegó al primer piso, e inmediatamente con un giro cerrado por la izquierda, cruzando el pasillo delante de él y girando a la izquierda una vez que estuviera en la cocina, llegó al mini-bar de la casa, donde Carlos se encontraba ahí bebiendo un vaso de algún oscuro y fuerte licor.  
Más fuerte que el olor de ésa bebida, era la mirada que ahora le clavaba Carlos a Javier, que lo miraba con menos de dos metros de distancia. Una mirada llena de rencor.


	5. 4ta Función

**Delirio**

* * *

Con ninguna anticipación, Carlos saltó sobre Javier haciéndolo caer al suelo, terminando él encima de Javier.

-Eres un… -dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y con un puño preparado para aterrizar en la cara de Javier.

Pero no lucho por ello. No le importaba si era maltratado o no. Tanto él como Carlos ya sabían que él había sido abusado por como antes tenía una condición muy débil y no poder ser capaz de defenderse solo. Él sabía lo que ocurría, por lo cual solo se sorprendió, echándose para atrás y mirando a Javier mientras que aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Está bien si lloras. Sé que es injusto. –le dijo con tranquilidad mientras que le ponía una mano en su rostro, limpiando la lágrima que apenas había escapado de uno de sus ojos. –Mejor levantémonos y explícame que está sucediendo.

Con aún, la poca conciencia que tenía, Carlos levantó a Javier, ayudándolo a sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras que Carlos se llevaba la mano al rostro, ocultando sus ojos.

-Miriam la conocía desde primaria. Al igual que tu…pero ella me gustaba de verdad. Ella siempre me rechazaba y no le gustaba hasta preparatoria. Nos hicimos novios y…pues…ya estábamos por graduarnos así que…

Pero él sacó algo de su bolsillo: siendo esto lo que parecía ser un estuche.  
Con quietud y con su mano derecha, logró abrir el cierre, revelando un anillo dorado con una pequeña gema incrustada. Javier pensaba en hablar, pero prefirió callarse, y limitarse lo que iba a decir en su mente.

- _¡¿CASARSE?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Sé que el amor es algo pero apenas cumplió sus dieciocho años, y piensa en eso!_ –se limitó a pensarlo, con una cara completamente seria.

-Pensaba darle éste anillo como una promesa…de que nos casaríamos algún día.

- _Entonces es un anillo de promesa de… ¿compromiso?_ –pensó como un tonto juego de palabras, mientras evitaba reírse.

-Pero todos me decían que ella era alguien fácil. Que se andaba con cualquier chico que a ella le conviniese…y yo no lo quise ver.

Pero limpiándose los ojos con su mano izquierda, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Javier, arrodillándose y mostrando el anillo.

- _¡WOAH, ESPERA AHÍ!_ -gritaba Javier en su mente.

-"¿Quieres ser mí esposa en un futuro?"…eso era lo que planeaba decirle.

- _WOAH…que alivio que-_

Pero su alivio se fue cuando un chico entraba al mini-bar, descubriendo aquella escena.

- _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. –_ repetía una y otra vez Javier en su mente, mientras que su mueca se tornaba al de pánico y terror.

-Ah, Klaus. –dijo Carlos con tranquilidad.

-¿De nuevo practicas eso con un amigo? En verdad que tú necesitas ayuda profesional…

Después de retirarse, Carlos contó cómo había practicado su propuesta con otros amigos suyos. Muchos momentos incómodos, sin duda alguna…pero fallidos, ya que había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Miriam.  
Con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Javier y le dio el anillo en su palma.

-Tal vez tú encuentres a alguien. –dijo con clama. –Y si no, puedes empeñarlo para comprar lo que necesites.

Después de unos agradecimientos, y de que se dirigían a la sala a seguir con la fiesta, frente al grupo de amigos conocidos apareció la mujer número uno en la lista de odios: Miriam bajó acompañada de su siguiente víctima, un chico cualquiera que llevaba medio inconsiente.

-¡Ay pero miren que ternura! ¡La pareja de homos! –habló ella con un tono grosero, molestando a los demás.

-Jeje… ¿algún problema, amor? –respondió Carlos.

-Es imposible…andas con un chico estúpido mientras que yo fui tu novia por años. AÑOS.

-Pues quien sabe, puede llegar a besar mejor que tú. –dijo mientras que sus compañeros lanzaban un abucheo contra la señorita del odio.

- _¡Eso es! ¡Llévale la contra con todas las de la…! Espera… ¿Qué estás…?_ –decía en su mente mientras que en su último pensamiento, Carlos tomó con su mano derecha el rostro de Javier, lo giró hacia él y le plantó un fuerte beso apasionado en sus labios, mientras que sus amigos lanzaban un fuerte abucheo hacia ella, otros reían, otros gritaban de emoción y otras chicas solo la miraban con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa, dando una negación con su dedo.

El chico que estaba embriagado por el encanto de Miriam vio la escena, a lo cual reaccionó con asco y vomitó sobre el pecho de Miriam, ella quedando completamente sucia y asqueada por la situación.

Los demás, seguían abucheándola y alegrándose por cómo Carlos había tomado la situación, aunque se encontraba en un estado de ebriedad.

Después de que ella saliera de la sala a tropezones y gritando del asco, los demás se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar con la música a todo volumen, mientras que salían de la sala hacia el patio de la casa, el cual tenía una alberca. El frío que se sentía era ya algo esperado, más no era algo incómodo. Y menos ya que con el alcohol en su sistema, había entrado en calor.

-¿Qué tal un chapuzón? –habló una de las amigas de Javier, mientras que se desvestía y se quedaba en ropa interior, lanzándose a la alberca, y los demás haciendo lo mismo. Siete chicas en ropa interior nadando, y cinco chicos de la misma manera: muchos de éstos usando bóxer de colores oscuros o de colores brillantes.

-¿Le entras? –dijo Carlos mientras que se quitaba la playera y seguía bailando al ritmo que podía, revelando su pecho ligeramente peludo.

-Eh…es que no creo estar para la ocasión. –dijo con vergüenza. Pero un segundo de no tener precaución le provocó que Carlos tirara de sus pantalones, haciéndolos caer al suelo y revelando la ropa interior. Algunos se quedaron mudos y otros se reían, mientras que las chicas solo lanzaban piropos hacia él.

-¡Vaya, y tu ocultando ésas piernas! –gritó una de sus amigas.

-¡B-basta, que no tengo buen cuerpo! –gritó Javier, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su estómago.

-Ni tampoco él, pero míralo nada más. –habló uno de sus amigos.

A su lado, a pesar de notarse que había tenido en el pasado un cuerpo bien trabajado pero que ahora lo tenía muy descuidado, Carlos estaba listo para entrar a nadar, usando solamente un speedo rojo oscuro con un emblema blanco en uno de los costados.

Tomando en cuenta esto, Javier tiró toda su vergüenza al suelo junto con su ropa, entrando a nadar de ésa forma. A nadie le importaba el cuerpo de otra persona o los gustos o sus acciones: solo querían pasarla bien.

-Oye Carlos. –habló Javier. -¿Por qué traes un traje de baño abajo en vez de ropa interior?

-Porque yo ya sabía que había alberca. –habló fuerte, siendo acompañado de una amiga de ellos.

-Además, la casa tiene termostato y la alberca igual. Hará frío afuera, pero aquí está bien—

Pero el sonido distante de unas patrullas se escuchó, mientras que el grito de histeria de Miriam se escuchó. Solo podía significar algo, y todos lo entendían muy claro.  
A toda velocidad todo mundo salió de la alberca, para tomar sus prendas y salir huyendo de ahí. Carlos y Javier se habían puesto el pantalón al menos y la camisa la llevaban abierta para no pasar con grandes sospechas, pero sus estómagos dieron un vuelco cuando vieron las luces de la policía por el frente de la casa.

-¡Los patios! –gritó Carlos, tomándolo del cuello y saltando la barda del patio del vecino, dirigiéndose así sucesivamente dos veces más, para terminar en el boulevard del vecindario.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sígueme! –gritó mientras que corría y con su mano derecha sujetaba un costado del pantalón, mientras que el resto del pantalón se le caía.

Pasando la avenida se encontraban frente a una casa de dos pisos más chica que la de Miriam. Ahí, Carlos sacó de su zapato una llave, mientras le sonreía.

-Mis padres andan en casa de unos tíos, celebrando. Yo me quedo siempre aquí. En su casa.

Abriendo la puerta, se encontraban ya en una casa mucho más chica: una sala de tres metros de ancho pero de cuatro de largo, acabando en un comedor y que en seguida tenía en un pasillo a la izquierda la cocina, y a su derecha una escalera que daba a las habitaciones. Subiendo por ésta, llegaron a la habitación de Carlos.

Inesperadamente y con un respiro, Carlos comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta quedarse en su speedo, viendo con curiosidad a Javier.

-¿Qué? ¿No te vas a desvestir?

-¿Ah? No…es que prefiero que te metas tu primero a bañarte y luego—

-Tonterías. –dijo Carlos, mientras que le quitaba la camisa Javier.

A pesar de que Carlos estaba más ebrio que Javier, su fuerza era un factor distinto, haciéndole más fácil las cosas a Carlos. Terminó por dejarlo en ropa interior, mientras que lo miraba con confusión, con una mano en la línea de la cintura del speedo.

-¿Ah? ¿No ha estado desnudo con alguien más? –dijo con curiosidad, mientras que Javier solo movía la cabeza y se tapaba su bulto.

-¡Si no es de avergonzarse! –le dijo sonriente. -¡Yo ya lo he estado, cuando juego soccer en la escuela! ¡Las regaderas es lo más común!

Pero sin darse cuenta todavía del asunto, se llevó las manos a la cintura, mirando a Javier con algo de comprensión.

-Está bien. Compartamos la regadera así.

Pero Javier se paralizó al escuchar la frase "compartamos la regadera". Él sabía que significaba eso, y lo que podría pasar después. Pero aun así, sabía que no podría darle la contraria en su estado de ebriedad.

-Saliendo le prestaré ropa para que pueda irse a su casa a gusto. –dijo seguido de un murmullo incomprensible.

Ambos ya en la regadera, eran bañados por los chorros de agua caliente, mientras que se ayudaban a lavarse la espalda.

-¿Ya ve? ¡No tiene nada de malo! –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que se volteaba y terminaba viendo de frente a Javier.

Ambos se miraban con total normalidad y con una sonrisa amistosa, hasta que la vista de Javier captó algo inusual y algo que no esperaba: una erección por parte de Carlos.

-Ah… -dijo mientras miraba su miembro que palpitaba. –Bueno, si en algo te digo la verdad, tú me debes una novia. Al menos por ésta noche. –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Javier trató de huir de la regadera, pero una mano alrededor del pecho de él y otra sujetándolo por la parte de atrás de sus calzoncillos hizo que tropezara y terminara con su peso contra Carlos.  
Aunque terminaron golpeándose contra una pared, Carlos solo siguió sujetándolo fuerte.

-Además…la verdad es que vaya que si besas mejor que ella. –dijo con un tono alegre. Con Javier sorprendiéndose y distraído, Carlos le plantó otro beso en la boca justo cuando volteó a verle. Con una mano tocando el bulto de Javier y con la otra, tomándolo de la muñeca, acercó la mano derecha de Javier al bulto de Carlos, el cual seguía palpitando dentro de aquel calzoncillo rojizo.

-Va. Que créeme que no podré decir esto a nadie.

Y comenzando con una sesión de besos, Javier comenzó a masturbar a Carlos y él a Javier. Aunque al principio Carlos era el que traía la fuerza, Javier siguió por su propia voluntad, comenzando a no solo masturbarlo sino a besarlo, lamerlo y a darle una ligera velación, mientras que Carlos solo se iba excitando más y más.

-Esto…de verdad… -hablaba tartamudeando y entrecortado, tomando aire cuando podía. Movía sus caderas con cierto ritmo y un estímulo jamás sentido antes.

Aunque él estaba en ebriedad, con la mente nublada y con un resentimiento contra Javier, no podía evitar sentirse apenado, confundido y extasiado por lo que tenía en aquél instante, hasta minutos después lanzar con fuerza su semilla hacia una de las paredes de la regadera.  
Con ésta acción, Javier y Carlos se besaron una vez más, tirando ambos sus últimas prendas al suelo mojado de la regadera: eso aún no terminaba. Para bien o para mal: ése fue solo el inicio de una cadena de eventos que afectaría su futuro.


	6. 5ta Función

**Coincidencias**

* * *

La temperatura de ése viernes por la tarde era de treinta y cuatro grados centígrados en la ciudad. Issei estaba ya esperando en el parque principal en el centro de la ciudad. A la sombra de los grandes árboles y sentado en una banca, esperó por Alexis para poder hablarle.

- _Sin duda tengo que hablar con él._ –se dijo a él mismo, mientras que pensaba lo que había vivido la semana pasada.

El viaje en autobús y las lecciones de "placer" no se podían salir de su cabeza. Los momentos que pasó con él le estaban dando vueltas por su cabeza, mientras que seguía esperando a Alexis. No debía de tardar, ya que vivía a unos diez minutos de distancia de donde él estaba.

- _Vamos, tranquilízate. Solo deberás de pensar en una forma de decir todo lo que sientes…_

Un par de minutos más, apareció Alexis. El corazón de Issei le latía a mil por hora mientras que sonreía levemente.

-Hola. –le dijo con una voz algo temblorosa.

-Hola. ¿Para qué me hablaste?

-Bueno, es solo que...

El silencio reinó por unos minutos mientras que buscaba que decir. Entre silencio y gestos, invitó a que se sentara Alexis. Justo después de esto, tuvo las fuerzas para poder hablar.

-No puedo sacarme de la cabeza eso.

-¿Eso?

-Tú sabes. Lo del autobús…

-Ahh… -dijo con una voz sería. Sin sentimientos ni impulsos.

-Es solo que…quisiera poder saber que sentiste tú. –dijo Issei con un tono muy bajo y apenado, mientras que observaba a Alexis que había puesto la mirada fija en algo más en la lejanía.

-Oh, me sentí increíble. Estar contigo fue de lo mejor. –habló Alexis con un cambio repentino de humor, mientras que abrazaba a Issei. -¿Vamos a otro lugar? –dijo con un humor más aliviado, mientras que seguía viéndolo a él.

-C-claro. ¡Por supuesto! –dijo Issei algo animado y llevando a Alexis de la muñeca a una fuerte velocidad hasta un edificio de una de las calles principales, llevándolo al segundo piso: un restaurante

A pesar de que Issei se mostraba animado con la idea de comer junto a Alexis, él se encontraba ahora en un cambio de ánimo: de nuevo a un estado frío y estoico.  
Las conversaciones con él avanzaban de nuevo a un ritmo demasiado lento, mientras que Issei seguía animado y algo insistente, contrario a Alexis que tenía poco interés en las conversaciones y en la comida que había, mirando a la distancia, a cualquier punto distante, diferente a Issei.

-…y luego el tatuaje le había quedado tan estúpido, que el tipo tomó la silla y—

-Disculpa. Pero creo que me retiro. –dijo Alexis con una voz fría, mirando a otro lado.

Inmediatamente tan pronto se levantó, Issei tomó su muñeca.

-¡E-espera! ¡Perdona si te aburro con las pláticas, es solo que…!

Pero su pausa se quedó ahí, mientras que veía la cara de desprecio que Alexis le lanzaba a Issei.  
El frío que emanaba le dio un escalofrío al punto de soltarlo por miedo, y dejar que Alexis se retirara de la escena.  
Los minutos volaron y pasaron rápidamente, haciendo que de las dos de la tarde terminasen siendo las cinco. "¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué se había puesto de aquél humor tan bipolar?".

-¿Va a ordenar o solo ocupará un asiento? Digo, para cobrarle…

Una mesera se había acercado al lugar donde Issei estaba sentado, el cual no había reaccionado sino hasta ése entonces. Con unas disculpas, el chico se levantó y salió inmediatamente del restaurante, dirigiéndose a un lugar distinto donde pudiese pensar. A pocas calles, en un segundo piso, se encontraba un restaurant-bar al cuál asistía pocas veces: La Luna.  
El bar, tranquilo por naturaleza y de maderas y colores oscuros, invitaba a cualquiera a sentarse y a pasar un buen rato sin pensar en los momentos de estrés de los días de trabajo. Pero para Issei, era la tercera vez que acudía a ése lugar. Un lugar muy apagado, a pesar de tener un escenario de karaoke.

Tan pronto llegó a una mesa, una mesera le atendió.

-¿Puedo tomar tu orden?

-¿Puedes traerme un café? Y algo que me alegre el día…una comida sencilla.

-Pues solo dame unos minutos y lo traeré. –dijo la mesera con una sonrisa tierna, retirándose del lugar.

Aunque podría arrepentirse de su decisión, no podía quitarse de encima la necesidad de algo fuerte como un café para olvidarse de la situación y pensar a fondo lo sucedido en toda una semana.  
Primero: fue a una convención que no esperaba poder ir. Después: Tuvo sexo en el viaje de regreso, y no fue con su novia: sino con un amigo suyo. A la mañana siguiente, su novia se enteró de alguna forma lo sucedido y cortó con él, haciendo que perdiera todo contacto con ella. Y justo ayer, tres días después de haberlo pensado bien, decidió tener una relación con Alexis. Aunque insistía mucho y se trataba de poner una máscara de ánimos, él solo trataba de convencerse a su subconsciente de que todo estaría bien: cosa que no le sirvió tan pronto Alexis respondió de ésta manera.  
Su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla en menos de siete días, y sabía él que eso no acabaría.

-Disculpe, ¿está lleno el lugar? –preguntó una voz distante.

-Pues no lo está. Solo tenemos ocupada la barra del bar, y un par de mesas…oh, y aquella. –dijo una de las meseras encargadas.

-Solo quiero estar solo más tiempo. –se decía a sí mismo, tratando de reconfortarse.

-Umm disculpa… -decía una voz algo aguda.

-Lárgate. –dijo Issei con una voz pesada.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que te…!

Pero la frase quedó congelada y su rostro cambió tremendamente cuando al voltear a ver, se trataba de un chico. Probablemente de la misma edad o menor que Issei. Era un chico de piel clara, pelirrojo y de ojos color gris. Vestía en ése momento una camisa blanca de manga corta, junto con unos pantalones oscuros.  
El chico, asustado, puso una cara de horror al ver a Issei, el cual ahora comenzaba a disculparse inmediatamente. Poco tiempo después, Issei le invitó a tomar asiento justo después de disculparse y como una manera de dar sus disculpas de una manera más apropiada.

-Perdóname…es solo que he tenido un mal día.

-Soy yo quien debería disculparse. –dijo el chico con una voz temblorosa, como si estuviera cerca de sollozar.

-¡No, no lo digas! –respondió Issei con apuro, tratando de aliviar al chico, mientras que sabía que sus metidas de pata ahora lo habían metido en otro problema.

El ambiente estaba pesado, mientras que poco a poco, más y más gente entraba en el lugar. Las voces se volvían molestas, por lo que ambos se sentaron en una mesa más alejada, sentados en sofás y tiempo después, con bebidas y alimentos en la mesa, los dos comenzaron su comida en silencio. Tanto el chico viéndolo con algo de culpa como él viéndolo de la misma forma.

-Lo sient— pero su disculpa se encontró con un "Perdóname" de parte del chico que tenía en frente.

-¡Ah, no, no, no, no! ¡Yo debo de disculparme! Mira que un extraño llegue a sentarse con otro extraño y que…

Pero luego ése chico vio el rostro confundido de Issei, y comenzó a ponerse más nervioso.

-¡Ah, te dije extraño! Bueno, no extraño de alguien rarito sino— ¡Es decir…! ¡Quise decir raro! –pero sus errores seguían poniéndolo nervioso y más sonrojado. -¡Digo, alguien desconocido! –dijo finalmente golpeando la mesa, desquitándose de no poder hallar las palabras para poder hablar con él.

Aunque la vergüenza del otro chico no había pasado, Issei lo veía con una extraña sensación. Tan pronto sacó su celular para ver algún nuevo mensaje, el chico se le acercó, sentándose a lado de él, de cierta forma, "acurrucándose".  
Poco faltó y por un movimiento en falso que terminase besándose con él, sin antes verlo con atención a sus ojos grises.  
Con sorpresa y vergüenza, el otro chico se alejó y se sentó en su lugar, mirando hacia la mesa y no a otro lugar.  
La mente de Issei le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Una pelea entre dos para poder definir la situación actual con éste chico que tenían frente a él: confuso, irritante, inquietante, agradable, estúpido, alegre, risueño, humilde…hasta que finalmente una palabra apareció en su mente, pero que por un juego tonto de su cerebro, pasó a su voz y de ahí a su boca, hablándolo claramente hacia su acompañante, acompañado de una sonrisa:

-Lindo.


	7. 6ta Función

**Gracias**

* * *

Un despertador sonaba fuertemente en el cuarto, mientras que la mano de Issei trataba de callarlo. Tomando aquél despertador con su mano izquierda, lo acercó a su rostro para ver la hora y de paso, ver el despertador ya que el sonido que hacía no era el conocido pitido digital, sino más el sonido de unas "campanas".  
Aunque alcanzó a rápidamente notar que eran las nueve y cuarto de la mañana, vio que el reloj que tenía en sus manos era un reloj dorado.  
Con algo de sorpresa, despertó de golpe y vio el lugar donde se encontraba: una alcoba amplia, con lo que parecía un portal a su derecha y muebles finos a su izquierda: un espejo de cuerpo completo, un ropero estilo Luis XV y ropa tirada al lado de la cama. Paredes azules, adornos dorados, cortinas de un color beige que igualaba al color de la sábana…  
Su sorpresa fue mayor al voltear a ver a su lado, a ver que estaba tirando de su brazo derecho: Sonriente y somnoliento, estaba aquél chico. Sus ojos grises miraban hacia él con una dulzura como ninguna otra, mientras que Issei regresaba a cambio una mirada de terror.

- _¡¿QUE RAYOS ACABO DE HACER?!_ –pensaba mientras que se levantaba de la cama, para después recordar lo que antes ya había hecho, y que no podía quitarse de encima. –Alex—

Pero se enmudeció. Primero su novia, y ahora Alexis…  
Mencionó parte de su nombre, pero se quedó en el silencio.

-¿Qué? –habló el chico detrás de él.

-Oh nada, nada. Es que me acordé de un amigo que—

-Acabas de decir Alex. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Él se congeló en el instante en que ésa pregunta salió de sus labios. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? No lo sabía. De hecho, había sido un tiro al blanco a ciegas, y un leve boleto a salvarse por ésos segundos.

-¿No me lo dijiste? –le pregunta con miedo.

-Pues…no que yo recuerde. –respondió con algo de ternura, mientras que lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba de nuevo a su terreno, poniéndolo bocarriba y el chico sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos. Con algo de pavor, Issei notó a roses de la piel que ambos se encontraban desnudos bajo las sábanas.

-O-oye un m-mo-momento. –tartamudeó.

Sentándose sobre el regazo de Issei, levantó las sábanas y las trajo consigo, cubriendo la parte izquierda del cuerpo, sus genitales y los de Issei.

-Mi nombre es Alexander. Y estamos en mi apartamento. Un gusto conocerte…Issei, ¿verdad? –terminó la pregunta con una sonrisa amable.

Con ésas palabras y ésa introducción sencilla, sus ojos se abrieron y por poco su alma dejaba su cuerpo. Sin que pudiera recordarlo, se había metido con otro chico mientras que ya tenía algo con Alexis y hace pocos días había terminado su novia con él. En pocas palabras: Tenía una doble aventura, ahora engañando a Alexis.

-Bueno…solo no te dejes engañar por todo lo que está de lujo aquí. –dijo el chico mientras que se levantaba de la cama y mostraba su desnudez, mientras que alcanzaba a notar en su brazo derecho el tatuaje de un ala de ángel caricaturizada.

-Eh… ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-Aquí, tirada junto a la mía. –dijo con una sonrisa. –Ven por ella.

Juguetón, tomó toda la ropa y corrió fuera de la habitación, mientras que dejaba a Issei en la cama. Tan pronto él se levantaba de ésta de nuevo, notó que ahora algo lo tenía contra una de las esquinas de la cama: y en ésta ocasión era un calcetín largo y delgado, amarrando el brazo izquierdo de Issei.

-¡VAMOS! ¡¿EN SERIO PASO ASÍ?!

Con ésos gritos, tuvo la suerte de desamarrarse y salir de ése cuarto, corriendo en completa desnudez.

- _Esto debe de ser una broma…_ -se dijo a sí mismo con un susurro, corriendo por el corredor hacia la sala del apartamento. Una sala amplia que tenía cerca un sofá y un televisor contra la pared, siguiendo por unos cajones que dividían la sala y el comedor, junto con la cocina.

-¿Se encuentra cómodo?-dijo una voz profunda justo detrás de él.

Al girarse con sorpresa, se encontró con un señor de estatura mayor a la de él, de cabello oscuro levantado en pinchos, piel clara y ojos azules, mirándolo con seriedad. Con un leve chillido de susto y cubriéndose la entrepierna, Issei cayó al suelo, mientras que Alex llegaba de la puerta del baño que estaba justo a la izquierda de la puerta de la recámara.  
Abrochándose el pantalón y poniéndose la camisa más no abrochándola.

-Noé. –dijo de manera quejumbrosa, regañándolo por haber asustado a Issei, para luego verle y comenzar a sonrojarse. Tan pronto pasó esto, miró a ésta persona y tartamudeó. -¿E-está el t-t-té servido?

-Por supuesto. –habló con la misma voz normal, mientras que pasaba a lo que parecía la cocina, acomodándose el traje oscuro que llevaba.

-¡Ah, É-él es mi "primo"! –le dijo a Issei mientras que le lanzaba su prenda íntima a la entrepierna, e Issei a reflejo la jaloneaba y se la ponía deprisa.

Tan pronto se levantó, notó más a fondo el hogar de paredes azules y de alfombras de colores amarillentos y beige. Después de la taza de té, ofrecida por el "primo" de Alexander, Issei se vistió al igual que Alex, y discutieron lo sucedido.

-¿Es que de verdad no recuerdas nada? –dijo con un poco de tristeza. –Verás…tu primero me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste que era alguien de verdad lindo, y que era raro encontrarse con alguien como yo. Después seguimos hablando, conversamos sobre nuestros gustos y…

Aunque Alex seguía hablando, él seguía confundiéndose más y más. ¿Cómo era posible haber olvidado ésos momentos?

-…después de salir, fuimos a mi casa y ambos estábamos muy cansados, por lo que te invité a quedarte en mi casa, Noé estaba fuera y pues…

-Eh… ¿pues?

Pero el joven respondió con una mueca de una sonrisa apenada, mientras que Noé miraba con unos ojos abiertos de par en par hacia ellos dos, con una expresión asesina y llena de furia. Mientras, Alex se ponía más y más inquieto, apenado de andar contando lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-N-nos desvestimos, ju…jugueteábamos, t-te-te amarré a la cama…

Al voltear a ver a Noé, notó que un ruido incómodo se empezaba a notar. En éste caso, era la taza de Noé, chocando con el plato que tenía por el temblor que tenía en su mano, conteniendo la furia que lo estaba poseyendo poco a poco. Para éste momento, Alex seguía contando su historia y el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas se había dispersado a todo su rostro, mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-¡…y me senté encima de ti, dejando que tú…! –hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, ya que había hablado fuerte y rápido. –Y entonces dejé que me pen—

Pero tan pronto dijo aquella palabra, la taza de Noé se rompió por si sola en su plato, mientras que el temblor de Noé había terminado en seco, y su cabeza se inclinaba hacia adelante.

-¿E-está bien él? –preguntó Issei.

-Ah, pasaba algo parecido cuando yo estaba cerca de tener sexo con alguien. –dijo despreocupadamente, mientras que el rubor desaparecía. –Él temblaba de ira cuando sabía eso, pero se calmaba cuando se enteraba que yo era el activo en la relación. Pero no pude evitar tener una liviana curiosidad contigo y probar cosas nuevas. –Dijo felizmente, aún con leves trazos de vergüenza en su rostro.

-¿Por qué él se enoja entonces? –habló Issei sin pensar. Cosa que hizo que Alex volviese a ponerse rojo y a tartamudear.

-Ah. E-es que él fue quien me enseño de relaciones y todo eso. Pero pues tú me…me qui-quitaste la v-virgin—

De la nada, el plato que tenía en la mano se rompió en dos, mientras que la figura de Noé se inclinaba un poco más.

-¡¿D-de verdad está bien?!

Pero con expresando su preocupación de la manera errónea, Alex solo lo volteó a ver, listo para su petición.

-¡Noé, otra taza por favor! –dijo con preocupación.

 _-¡¿PARA QUÉ PEDIR UNA TAZA?!_ –pensó.

-Es que me tiene cierto respeto, y no volteará a verme sino hasta que estemos a solas.

- _¿Leyó mí mente?_ –comenzó sus pensares, sospechando de Alex.

-S-si…

Pero con una sorpresa para Issei, la cara de Noé estaba torcida con una mueca de risa y de tristeza al mismo tiempo, mientras que los ojos estaban mirando a la nada, como si toda su esencia y su espíritu fuesen despojados de él.

-Bueno, tan pronto beba la última taza me retiraré a casa de mis padres. Tengo cosas que tengo que hablar con él. –dijo de cierta manera, expresando que lo tenían hasta el hartar.

Con unos minutos de plática y de tocar temas que no tenían relación alguna, pudo finalmente darse cuenta que se había metido con un "supuesto" niño rico que de cierta forma buscaba la manera de vivir solo. Aunque era algo imposible de imaginar sin la presencia de su supuesto "primo", ya que al notar en una oportunidad lo que había en la estufa, vio que tenía una cacerola de lo que parecía un guiso de un profundo color violeta, con distintas carnes en ésta.

-E-estas tratando de cocinar… -dijo Issei con aires de desánimos.

-¡Pero no lo comas! A Noé le hizo daño y dijo que era porque estaba muy salado. –dijo algo preocupado y decepcionado.

- _No creo que sea por eso…_ -pensó Issei.

-Aunque no creo que sea porque tenga mucha sal, ¡sino porque no se cocinar! –dijo tapándose los ojos con una voz temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- _¡QUE NO TE LEA LA MENTE, BESTIA!_ –pensó Issei a si mismo, mientras que pensaba en como consolar a Alex. –Ve-veras…yo también solía quemar mis comidas muy seguid—

-¡No está quemada! –dijo Alex con más lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que Issei podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Noé en su espalda.

-¡A lo que me refiero es que si quieres algo, necesitas ser perseverante! –dijo ahora con más ánimos.

-¿Per…perseverante?

-Sí. Cuando logras hacer algo con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo duro, y más si es por alguien, al final verás que se siente de maravilla. –había dicho mientras que su mirada se perdía en el suelo, y sus ánimos se iban al suelo, recordando la relación que había tenido con su novia. Lo que él había descrito exactamente había sido su relación anterior, y ahora sabía que todo ése esfuerzo había terminado en la basura: el esfuerzo que no valió la pena, ya que empezó una relación con Alexis.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

Issei permaneció en silencio, mientras asentía con la cabeza, con la mirada aún en el suelo. Aunque esto era cierto, eso no aplicaba ya para él. Sabía que todo había sido arruinado, y había sido su propia culpa.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Alex estaba abrazando a Issei fuertemente, mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por su cara.

-Gracias. –dijo con su voz, ahora muy queda. –Eso era lo que necesitaba oír ahora más que nada. –dijo mientras que Issei seguía en silencio, abrazándolo. –Aunque yo ya sabía eso, no podía creerlo. Aunque me dijeran "tu puedes hacerlo solo", necesitaba a alguien que pudiese creer en mí. Y con esto que dijiste…

Pero antes de que él dijera algo, Issei se separó de él un poco y le dio un beso en sus labios, haciendo que éste durase en tiempo real mucho menos de diez segundos, los cuales para ellos fueron una eternidad.  
Separándose de nuevo y abrazándose, con Issei totalmente confundido y con Alex sorprendido y más tranquilo, cerró sus ojos y le dijo con una voz quebrada:

-Gracias. También te quiero.


	8. 7ma Función

**Derrotado en una batalla**

* * *

La tarde lluviosa era relajante para Javier, quien andaba dando un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, aunque no con los ánimos para disfrutar el paseo.  
Recientemente había tenido una disputa familiar sobre el tener que mudarse a otro lugar por motivos de trabajo, ya que él aún no podía mantenerse por el bajo sueldo que tenía. Él no deseaba irse. Habían varias cosas y personas que lo hacían desear quedarse aún ahí. Y una de estas personas lo esperaba con un paraguas. Frente a él, un chico más alto que él, moreno y con la mirada animada y desafiante que siempre tenía.

-¿Qué tal te va? –saludaba Cizco a Javier con una mano, mientras que Javier solo le respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, mientras seguía mojándose.

A pesar de que las aventuras de Cizco estaban relacionadas a chicas que no lo querían, cosas que tenía que atender con el club de esgrima o partes pendientes en su taller mecánico, Javier no le estaba poniendo atención para nada. Siempre respondía con una risa o con algún gesto, tratando de hacerle entender que a pesar de no poder entenderle, hacía lo posible por entrar en su mundo y más que nada en la conversación, pero ésa tarde no sería así. Javier y apenas respondía a los cuentos de Cizco, mientras que él poco a poco, se dio cuenta que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Notó la cara de Javier y cómo sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de haber llorado. Con un movimiento rápido, Cizco giró el rostro de Javier hacia él, y le robó un beso, lo cual terminó medio segundo después apartándose de él.

-No es el momento. –le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro y alejándolo.

Con unas risas algo lejanas, entró en la escena alguien inesperado: Alexis. Aparecía sonriente y disfrutando de la lluvia, mientras que iba acompañado por otras personas que jamás había visto antes Javier.

-¿Qué tal, cómo andan? –habló alegre mientras veía que tenía a un lado a Cizco.

-Vivos. Aún vivos, al menos. –habló Javier, atrayendo la atención de Cizco algo preocupado.

-¿De verdad andas totalmente depre? –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú como puedes andar sonriendo y divirtiéndote, precisamente hoy? –le preguntó con reproche.

-¡Pero ponte serena bebé! ¿Qué te ocurre? –habló Alexis mientras que se ponía de brazos cruzados.

-Tú sabes de que estoy hablando.

-Ah. Pues mira: si sigue triste, no es mi problema. Eso tenía que terminar a su momento. –dijo altaneramente. –Además, volviendo al otro tema…parece que ya traes a alguien contigo. –dijo mientras miraba hacia Cizco.

-Eso no te importa. –contestó.

-Ah pero a él si le importa. Digo, ya tuviste a Carlos y un par de chicos más. ¿Acaso él será la nueva víctima? Cuidado que lo más probable es que te pida que le calientes la cama, si tú me entiendes.

-¡Eres un…! –habló Javier, con un puño cerrado, preparándose para darle un golpe a la cara a Alexis.

-Ah, pero eso a mí no me importa, tú ya lo dijiste. En fin, no tengo porqué perder el tiempo contigo.

-Es cierto. –habló con una voz disntinta que ni Alexis ni Cizco le habían oído antes. Un tono retador y desafiante, burlón y con lástima. –El tiempo lo has de perder con otros más en la cama. Como lo hiciste en aquél autobús.

-Hah, discúlpame reina pero ése puesto es tuyo. –habló con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Corrijo lo anterior dicho: entonces lo que te falta es que te den un buen pedazo de—

Pero Alexis volteó con un rostro asqueado y enfadado, mientras que Javier solo ponía aquella mirada desafiante. Mostrando que ya estaba harto de todo lo que había vivido ésos últimos días.

-Además, si fueras corriendo a Issei a que te de felicidad, ya te sería imposible.

-¡Por favor, si llego y me empieza a tratar como si fuese la única persona en su mundo! Si hasta cortó con su anterior novia para andar conmigo y tenerme devoción.

-Sí. La cosa es que hasta su novia fue a visitarlo el día de hoy. Y tu no.

Cizco seguía en total silencio, observando la escena frente a él.

-Si yo quisiera podría ir y hacer que se arrodillara a mis pies y la aventara a un lado.

-Creo que no podrás. Ni aunque él lo quisiera, él no podrá ni arrodillarse. Ni despertar.

Mencionando éstas palabras, Alexis le entró la curiosidad, mientras que Javier se empezaba a lamentar por haber abierto la boca.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Olvida lo que te dije—

-Javier. ¿Qué pasó con Issei? –habló Alexis algo molesto.

-Mira, no tiene caso que te diga. Tú ya lo—

-¿QUÉ OCURRE CON ISSEI? ¿Me dirás o tengo que ir a correr a su casa para sacar respuestas? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Javier solo lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

-Para que decir. No te importaba tanto. Lo cortaste y todo porque lo usaste. –replicaba Javier. Después de tomar un profundo respiro y dejarlo salir, se dirigió hacia Alexis. –Él había desaparecido hace un mes. Y justo lo encontraron ayer. Estaba en un edificio abandonado, y había salido por accidente por una puerta mal colocada, saltando al vacío. Cayó de ocho pisos de altura hacia una montaña de desperdicios de construcción.

Alexis pensaba en aquél escenario, y empezaba a darse cuenta poco a poco de los errores que había cometido. El haberlo dejado solo en aquél restaurante, haberle rechazado las llamadas, haberlo dejado en ridículo frente a varios en una fiesta y poco después cortar con él…

-Él está muerto, Alexis. Probablemente se suicidó.

Mientras que Alexis se quedaba viendo el suelo y no pensaba en nada más, Javier, sin piedad, dio un último mensaje.

-Ah, ¿y por cuestión de críticas de lo que me dijiste? Todo mundo te criticará por algo: ya sea por algo chico o algo grande. Así que: te critiquen o te alaben, has que sea en grande.

Con esto, tomó a Cizco de la muñeca y se alejó del parque, al mismo tiempo de Alexis que estaba impactado con la noticia de la muerte de Issei.  
Tan pronto se alejaban de las calles principales y llegaron al departamento de Cizco, Javier comenzaba a desvestirse y a tirar la ropa mojada al suelo.

-Quítatelo.

-Pero de—

-He dicho que te lo quites. –dijo mientras que tiraba del botón del pantalón y lo abría, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-E-espera Javier.

Pero él desesperadamente buscaba los labios de Cizco, mientras que él lo estaba deteniendo con ambos brazos.

-¡S-suéltame! –gritaba enfadado Javier, mientras que Cizco lo veía con pena ajena.

-Debes de tranquilizarte. Necesitas—

-¡No necesito nada, entiéndelo! –rugía mientras que golpeaba el pecho de Cizco con tal fuerza que lo dejaba sin aire en algunas ocasiones.

Poco a poco, la disputa bajaba de volumen y la temperatura iba bajando mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. Los golpes de Javier se volvían más y más débiles, y al mismo tiempo se volvía audible un leve sollozo, proveniente de Javier. Sin fuerzas, cansado y harto de lo que había vivido, cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que se llevaba una mano al rostro y con la otra seguía golpeando el suelo de mosaicos blancos con la poca fuerza que tenía, mientras que Cizco se quitaba la playera mojada, y se acercaba a Javier por la espalda, hincándose y abrazándolo.

"Con todos llorándote, incluyendo el cielo mismo, el telón bajó por ésta ocasión."


	9. 8va Función

**Atrasar, Adelantar, Adelantar y Volver A Atrasar**

* * *

La luz de un día nublado entraba por las persianas de la oscura habitación de Cizco. Juntos en aquella cama, él y Javier, estaban abrazados en ropa interior. A diferencia de Cizco, Javier estaba completamente despierto. Sus ojos ponían en evidencia el hecho de que él se había quedado despierto toda la noche, aun pensando en lo que había ocurrido con Issei.

Tomando la ropa que tenía tirada, comenzó por ponerse sus pantalones de mezclilla, sus deportivas y la camisa color arena, preparándose para irse de ahí. Pero mientras estaba en el baño poniéndose su reloj y su pulsera de cuero, la figura de Cizco en bóxer negro lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras que con los ojos aún entrecerrados, le sonreía torpemente.

-Buenos días. –le dijo mientras que se acercaba al lavabo a refrescarse la cara.

-Me tengo que ir. –contestó Javier, acercándose al buró que tenía a un lado de su cama, tomando sus lentes de aumento y pasando por la puerta del cuarto hacia la pequeña sala.

Pero antes de poder seguir hacia adelante, sintió como le jalaban por el hombro, haciendo que se girase a ver a Cizco. Grande fue su impresión al notar que en ésta ocasión se trataba de Carlos quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Pero fue con un ligero silbido que al girar sobre sus talones hacia quien produjo el sonido, encontró la figura desnuda de alguien más que él conocía.

-¡E-Edward! –dijo Javier al reconocer al joven de cabellera corta y ondulada que sonreía con confianza y alegría, pero que solo se cubría la entrepierna con una botella de lo que parecía ser vodka.

-Como recuerdo que en la escuela solías decirme "Kirei". –respondió dando un sorbo rápido a la botella de vodka.

Con un último susto, una mano tomó la barbilla de Javier por detrás de su espalda, haciéndolo girar una vez más. Ésta ocasión, las cosas cambiarían de algo inesperado a algo que no debería de ocurrir.  
Todo se volvió oscuridad, mientras que frente a él, había alguien a quien no había visto antes, y que no pensaba que existiría. Su piel era pálida: de un color cercano al mismo que uno vería en el helado de pistache. Sus ojos eran dorados y brillantes. En su estómago bien marcado estaba un símbolo tatuado alrededor del ombligo: un sol. Lo que le llamaba la atención fue ver justo de la cintura para abajo.  
Aunque al principio podía ver una pelvis tapada por lo que parecía una tanga de cuero, le asustaba más ver que de la mitad de los muslos para abajo tenía piernas de toro. Sin que se haya fijado antes, una cola negra con una punta cristalina y rojiza le recorría el cuello, como una serpiente lista a matar.

-¿Será tu nombre…Javier? –dijo el sujeto el cuál Javier le notó apenas lo vio de nuevo al rostro, un par de cuernos dorados chamuscados con fisuras rojizas. Al igual que una pequeña corona dorada en su cabellera negra.

-Ehh…

-Preguntaré de nuevo, pequeño. –dijo a Javier, soltándolo de la mandíbula y haciendo que cayera a un frío suelo de piedra. Para ésta ocasión estando sentado vio como algo crecía en su espalda, hasta reventar en una lluvia de plumas y fuego. Se trataban de dos pares de alas negras que estaban detrás de dos alas demoníacas negras de membrana grisácea.

-¡Ja-Javier! ¡Me llamo Javier! –casi gritaba con miedo hacia aquél demonio.

-Hmmm…eso lo sabía. –dijo rascando la barba de cortina que él poseía.

Extendiendo su brazo para que Javier pudiera levantarse, le lanzó una sonrisa amable.

-Asmodeus. –dijo tranquilamente. –Acompáñame. Es hora de la siguiente función.

Javier, con algo de miedo pero con la idea de que no sería lo indicado traicionarlo, tomó la mano de Asmodeus y fue levantado del suelo, para que ante sus ojos la oscuridad se convirtiese en el lobby de una sala de cine. Específicamente, una cuyos adornos eran oscuros, dorados y adornados con listones nacarados que variaban sus colores a azul y naranja.

-Sala número uno. –le dijo Asmodeus.

Javier, con un rostro asustado, solo siguió las órdenes del demonio y sin mirar atrás, se dirigió al pasillo solitario y muy corto que tenía solo dos puertas. A su derecha, la sala número uno. Al lado contrario, estaba la sala número dos, y siguiendo por el pasillo, se encontraban unas escaleras. ¿Habría más salas en alguna planta superior?  
Recordando que tenía a un demonio cerca, decidió olvidarlo por el momento y volver a la entrada de aquélla sala. Entrando con cautela y cuidado, notó que estaba todo en oscuridad, mientras que trataba de sentarse en algún puesto vacío y logrando encontrar lugar, justo en la fila de enmedio.  
Algo no encajaba, si bien lo pensó. La función no empezaba, pero el lugar estaba a completa oscuridad…  
Fue cuando poco a poco, ésta se revelaba. Como un velo delicado siendo removido del rostro. Paredes doradas y opacas, todo al mismo estilo que un teatro antiguo. Con miedo, pudo ver que dormidos en la misma sala, se encontraban Alexis, Issei, Carlos, Cizco, Kirei, hasta Erick y un par de amigos más que conocía de hace tiempo: el de complexión robusta y piel morena era Richard, mientras que el que era ancho, pero se notaba que necesitaba ejercicio y de piel clara, era Pietro.

-¿Q-que está sucediendo? –se preguntaba. Pero ¿por qué justo ahora se lo preguntaba? ¿Por qué no le había parecido raro antes?

-Shhh. –hizo Asmodeus aquél ruido, mientras que trataba de callarlo con una mano, mientras que él estaba sentado en la fila izquierda, un par de asientos más atrás. Justo en reflejo, en la fila derecha, se encontraba una figura con una capucha puesta, la cual solo parecía estar ahí. Inmóvil, atenta, más no dormida ya que volteó a ver a Javier y con una sonrisa amable, además de ver con unos ojos azules cuyo brillo no se ocultaba aún por la oscuridad de la capucha, lo miró.  
Con miedo, volteó al frente tratando de rezar en su mente que ésa otra creatura no lo haya visto. No fue más de cinco minutos cuando una voz familiar se escuchó provenir de donde estaba el escenario. Sonriente, estaba una mujer de aspecto sensual y a la moda. Una mujer de ropas oscuras y doradas, con la característica de tener una cabellera muy rojiza, dejando de lado el enorme afro que tenía.

-Bienvenidos al Teatro Dorado. –dijo con gracia y amabilidad, mientras que Javier sentía como el sueño se apoderaba de él, y como él luchaba por estar despierto. Trato lo mejor que pudo, pero sus ojos habían ganado aquella lucha. –Oh vaya. Parece que la siguiente función comenzará. –dijo con gozo, mientras que las luces se apagaban y las cortinas rojas se abrían revelando la pantalla blanca que poco a poco, comenzaba a iluminarse.

Como si hubiese despertado de un horrible sueño, Javier estaba sudando en su cama. Con el corazón latiendo a toda potencia, buscó el usual vaso de agua que ponía a lado de su cama en una mesa chica. Pero fue un poco de sorpresa al notar que una mano le estaba dando un apretón tierno a su muslo derecho. Junto a él, una figura estaba durmiendo en su cama. En su casa. Si no hubiese sido por la luz del carro que pasó frente a su ventana y la luz azul del reloj digital que marcaban las cuatro de la madrugada, no hubiera visto el rostro de aquél muchacho a que nombraba "Kirei".

-¡Ah-ah-K-K-Kirei! –tartamudeó con sorpresa.

- _Mmm…hace mucho que no me dices Kirei._ –dijo con pesadez el chico de piel clara y cabello corto y ondulado.


	10. 9na Función

**Pesadilla**

* * *

La mesa donde Alexander se había sentado estaba servida con comida de buena calidad. Un plato con pastel y otro con flan, tazas de té, además de un par de platos servidos con un omelet cada uno.

-¿Comerás? –dijo Alexander con una sonrisa, mientras que veía a su invitado.

-Pues… -decía él con algo de dudas.

Noé para ésta ocasión estaba todavía con una cara estirada y con un gesto de repugnancia, mientras miraba a Issei dudar sobre lo que iba a comer.

-Es que…yo no sé qué decir. –respondía Issei con dudas.

-¿Entonces no comerás el omelet que yo preparé? –dijo con tristeza Alexander.

La cara de Noé se torció fuertemente a un gesto furioso mientras que sus puños se apretaban fuertemente. Sería telepatía o que él se expresaba adecuadamente, pero Issei lo había tomado fuertemente como "¡Cómete ése omelet o yo mismo te mataré!".  
Con algo de dudas tomó el tenedor que tenía a su derecha y tomó un trozo del platillo, para inmediatamente llevárselo a la boca.  
Con una masticación lenta y saboreando cada aspecto del omelet, Issei finalmente sentía como su rostro adquiría cierto brillo mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba.

-E-esta delicioso.

-¡Ah…gracias! –sonreía Alexander mientras que Noé se enfadaba, tomaba tres tenedores con cada mano, pasándolos por sus dedos y doblándolos todos a la vez.

- _E-es fuerte…y no se lastimó la mano._ –pensó Issei mientras que volvía a mirar a Noé.

-Oye Issei… -dudó al decirlo, ya que bajó la voz en la última sílaba.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó.

-Es que…tengo una petición muy fuerte que hacer.

-Bueno, la verdad no creo que sea algo muy "grande". –terminó con una risa nerviosa, tomando en cuenta que ya habían tenido antes sexo.

-La verdad, se trata de algo que no te involucra a ti. Sino que nos involucra a ambos.

El ambiente se ponía tenso mientras que Noé solo miraba hacia la mesa con miedo y una gran expectativa de lo que iba a preguntar.

-Me gustaría que ambos viviéramos juntos. Tanto en éste lugar como en el tuyo o en uno nuevo. Pero: quiero vivir junto a ti. Solo junto a ti.

El corazón de Issei se detuvo por un instante, más el cerebro se fundió por completo y todo estaba en modo manual: Issei pensaba y reflexionaba a velocidad tremenda las causas y consecuencias. Habían pasado solo un par de meses desde que él y Alexander empezaron a salir, y las cosas iban rápido.  
Pero recordó que las cosas igual de rápido fueron al romper con su novia y tener su amorío con Alexis.  
Las ideas iban y llegaban. Viajaban a velocidad más rápida que el pensamiento, y tan pronto llegaba a una respuesta perfecta, las palabras se escapaban y su idea desaparecía.

Fue cuando notó que al ver al frente, vio como Alexander seguía sonriendo, esperando por una respuesta.

-Yo… -decía con grandes dudas.

-Oh, vamos. Puedes hacerlo mejor. –decía una voz femenina.

Al voltear a ver a Alexander, pudo darse cuenta que al Alexander que tenía en frente se tornaba blanco y negro, y comenzaba a quemarse. Justo como un viejo filme de cine…

-¡Oh, parece que metí la pata! –habló aquella mujer de nuevo.

El lugar se oscurecía a tal grado que solo se alcanzaba a ver una luz, iluminando una pared blanca. Poco a poco, la luz volvía a toda la sala, revelando lo que parecía una sala de cine antiguo.  
Asientos antiguos, paredes pintadas de dorado, unas personas sentadas en algunos de estos asientos…  
En la parte frontal, subiendo al escenario, estaba Trisha, viendo a Issei con la misma cara gentil que tenía siempre.

-Sin querer, has caído en éste lugar… -dijo mientras su expresión se volvía más seria. -…esto será un problema.

-¡¿Q-que está sucediendo?! –hablaba Issei en voz alta.

-Silencio, por favor. Tenemos huéspedes durmiendo por el momento.

Dándose cuenta de los lugares, pudo ver que cerca de él estaban dormidos Alexis, Cizco, Javier, Alexander...todos sus amigos dormían, mientras que en los extremos, en los asientos de la derecha y de la izquierda, se encontraban dos figuras distanciadas. Una que podía definir como "rojiza", dado a que estaba algo lejos para que él la pudiera ver y definir. La segunda figura era alguien encapuchado que solo ocultaba su rostro.

-Ahora escucharás con atención, por favor. –decía Trisha con algo de tranquilidad.

-N-no. ¿Qui-quien eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Es obvio que no recordarás estar en éste lugar. Digamos que aquí es donde tu tomarás tu intersección de decisiones.

¿Una intersección de decisiones? Issei no entendía nada de lo que ella decía, además de que el temor se filtraba por su piel. Mientras que Trisha se acercaba al oído de Issei, preparando un ligero recordatorio.

-Ahora te gusta ése chico…Alexander. ¿O me equivoco?

Aunque tenía miedo, la mente se despejó al recordarle a Alexander.

-Verás: éste lugar lo pasan muchas personas. Solo que no se dan cuenta de ello. Tú entraste aquí, y ahora tomarás la decisión de una manera más…entretenida.

¿Entretenida?

-Soy alguien muy tolerante y muy bondadosa. Éste es mi única propuesta.

Aunque su confusión seguía intentando paralizarlo, no podía dejar de lado lo que quería aquella mujer. Y menos lo fue cuando expuso sus cartas.

-Si sales de ésta sala, estarás en un corredor amplio. A tu derecha habrá una escalera: sube ésa escalera y llega hasta su final. Si lo logras…pues cumpliré cualquier deseo que tengas.

Su corazón se agitó por un momento con aquella propuesta, pero no podía dejarse tentar por una idiotez así. "Cualquier deseo"… ¡eso era imposible!

-Ah, y por si piensas que es imposible…

Con un chasquido de sus delgados dedos, el cinema se sumió en la oscuridad de nuevo. El filme comenzaba a rodar de nuevo, mostrando de nuevo donde Issei se había quedado.

-Entonces me odias. ¿Ésa es tu respuesta? –decía Alexander fríamente mientras que Issei se daba cuenta que ahora estaba en aquella escena, con el plato de comida en el suelo.

-¡E-espera, yo jamás dije é…!

Pero su respuesta fue pausada cuando un cuchillo fue lanzado a la garganta de Issei, haciendo que él se desmayara por la impresión.  
Tan pronto despertó, la escena era la misma. Solo que ahora Alexander estaba llorando…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme con ése idiota?! ¡Y en mi casa! –gritaba desconsolado Alexander, mientras que Issei giraba a su derecha, viendo que ahí se encontraba Alexis, sonriendo maliciosamente y con gran lujuria.

Grande fue la impresión al notar que él sacaba de la nada una pistola, y disparó hacia la cabeza de Alexander, haciendo que él cayera sobre su propia mesa, mientras que la sangre había salpicado a Issei.  
Traumado y lleno de ira, corrió hacia Alexis, mientras que él disparaba una vez más, haciendo que él se desplomase en el suelo, perdiendo la conciencia mientras que un calor pulsante y agonizante inundaba su cabeza.  
La escena cambió una vez más, a ellos dos comiendo con tranquilidad. Pero tan pronto Alexander hacía aquella propuesta, Noé clavaba un tenedor en la yugular de Alexander.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE LO QUIERAS A ÉL Y NO A MÍ! –gritaba desesperadamente Noé mientras que arrojaba el cuerpo de Alexander que aún seguía estremeciéndose.

Cada escenario distinto se repetía una y otra y otra vez…resultados distintos…desde grotescos hasta sencillos. Desde normales hasta horribles…

-¡Suficiente! –gritó Issei con toda fuerza.

-Te dije que no gritaras. –habló la reconocible voz de Trisha.

Se encontraba de regreso en aquél teatro. Poco a poco, su sanidad se recobraba poco a poco, mientras que se daba una idea de a que era forzado.  
La meta era solo subir unas escaleras. Nada más.

-Entonces…sólo subo ésas escaleras y ya. ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Issei con algo de impaciencia.

-Claro, claro. Se te hará algo difícil…pero sé que al final lo lograrás.

Después de varios minutos de duda y miedo, Issei finalmente salió de la sala de cine, dirigiéndose a aquellas escaleras de alfombra roja. Tan pronto comenzaba a dar los pasos y a subirlos, no sentía ningún cambio hasta que se dio cuenta que los escalones se volvían más anchos y largos, además de altos.

-¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?! –decía mientras miraba como ante él, la fachada del cine caía y se convertía en un abismo. Lo que pisaban ya, eran bloques enormes que lo sostenían, mientras que al final de ésa escalinata extraña, podía escuchar un distante y relajante sonido…una campana.

¿En qué lugar había caído? ¿Qué era todo eso? Las preguntas se enrollaban en su mente mientras que lograba ver que había paredes distantes de color dorado y pantallas blancas. Además de cárceles en las que habían personas semidesnudas…con la rara característica de que todos poseían cuernos similares a los de los carneros o chivos.

-¡¿Qué es ESTE LUGAR?! –gritaba con miedo mientras notaba que él también estaba solo vistiendo su ropa interior regular y a la vez, poseía en su cabeza un par de cuernos similares a los de las demás personas.

 _-"Solo escala. Llega al final."_ –se decía a sí mismo en la cabeza, comenzando a trepar bloque por bloque. Cada uno, hecho de mármol blanco y dorado, tenía sus detalles: relojes de arena, querubines, ventanales de iglesias y catedrales… " _Esto es una locura… ¡Una pesadilla!_ " seguía diciéndose a sí mismo Issei, pero no se detenía por nada del mundo mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer. En _por quién_ lo debía hacer.  
Bloque tras bloque…escalando de todas las maneras posibles, estaba cerca de la meta, ya que ahora podía escuchar ésa campana más cerca, y podía ver su objetivo: una puerta al final. Una gran puerta doble de roble oscuro con detalles plateados. La salida de ése lugar estaba a pocos bloques de distancia…

-¡No te dejaré! –gritaba una voz distorsionada y extraña.

-Y-ya…YA… ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! –gritó Issei mientras que corría hacia las puertas dobles y las empujaba con toda su fuerza.

Un brillo poderoso salió de la rendija abierta de las puertas, mientras que era ferozmente tomado por una mano gigante, alejándolo de su salida.

-¡Se te acabó el paseo…! –gritaba el poseedor de aquella mano siniestra y de piel grisácea. Un gigante de rostro distorsionado, de ojos amarillos y de una melena muy familiar para Issei…

-¡T…tú! ¡¿Qué es esto?! –gritaba al ver a una copia exacta de él, tomándolo con fuerza.

-¡Te aplastaré, gusano inútil! –gruñía con una risa maléfica, mientras que se preparaba para azotar a Issei contra la montaña de bloques gigantes.

Pero el "milagro" de la libertad se dio cuando la luz de aquella puerta brilló con más intensidad, lastimando y desintegrando a aquélla cosa, haciendo que Issei comenzara una caída libre hacia un vacío oscuro.  
Podía ahora entender que lo más seguro es que él iba a morir. Tan pronto vio que si había un fondo, y éste estaba repleto de cubos similares a los que había trepado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y solo pudo pensar en lo que más deseaba…

-" _Si llego a morir…quiero que Alexander sea feliz. Verdaderamente feliz._ "

Tan pronto sintió que la gravedad iba a hacer su trabajo sucio, todo se volvió negro. No sonido. No respiración. Nada.  
Lo más seguro y lo más predecible había pasado…

-Vaya, parece que tendremos que ir por los métodos legales. –decía Trisha en voz alta hacia el demoníaco sujeto que se había sentado atrás.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres? –respondía Asmodeus con molestia.

-Revisa las reglas. –hablaba ahora el sujeto en la capucha. Su voz era algo profunda, y mientras se levantaba se podía ver por la simple silueta que podía tratarse de alguien grande y corpulento.

-Revísalas tú. Esto es muy problemático. –decía mientras que lanzaba un enorme libro de portadas doradas hacia el sujeto de la capucha.

-Bien. Será mejor así. –decía mientras que lo habría y empezaba a consultar los contenidos. –Pues…ése deseo es posible, pero es algo que no se puede cumplir en éste mundo. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡¿D-de que hablas?! –dijo Trisha. -¡No puedo "no cumplir" el deseo de ése chico, así que tengo que hacerlo realidad! ¡Tú sabes lo que implica!

Para ésta situación, Trisha se encontraba en un pánico profundo, mientras que miraba a Asmodeus y le seguía gritando.

-El deseó que pidió aquel chico es que ése joven "Alexander" sea verdaderamente feliz…pero para que ocurra…

-¡Si, si! –hablaba Trisha molesta y estresada. -¡Pero no podemos ya que él en ésta línea, perece!

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que Asmodeus abrió la boca.

-¿Y si solo cambiamos la línea? –dijo con seguridad.

-¡Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso, está en contra de mis reglas! –gritaba Trisha con fuerza.

-Pues Dumuzid te observa a ti… ¿Pero qué tal nosotros?

-¡Los atrapará y entonces…!

-Bah, descuida. Además…el juego aún no termina. Aún tenemos otro alfil que servirá de mucho para él. No nos hará tanto caso con esto.

De nuevo, Trisha se quedó en silencio pensando en las posibles consecuencias, pero después de revolver su cabeza, con un gesto de su mano les indicó que podían ir a cumplir sus deseos.

-¡Heh! ¡Esto será interesante! –gritó alegremente Asmodeus mientras que el otro sujeto se retiraba.

-Eros. –Dijo Trisha. –Si esto no resulta…

Pero el sujeto se acercó a Trisha, y le reclamó un beso ligero en la mejilla, robándolo tiernamente y sin otras intenciones.

-Es mucha la preocupación que puede llegar a tener Ishtar. Y no me agrada verte así. –dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras que se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala de cine.


	11. 10ma Función

**Capilla**

* * *

Eran exactamente las 3:14 de la madrugada. Montado encima de Javier, un sujeto se hallaba en completo éxtasis. Cabellera oscura, corta y ondulada. Piel clara. Un cuerpo algo trabajado y un rostro similar al de su compañero: Se encontraba Edward en la cama, lujurioso y libidinoso.

-Andas aguantando la tercera ronda muy bien. -dijo Javier, con una sonrisa descarada, mientras que Edward solo gemía con ternura y placer.

-La verdad es...es que no tardo en...

Javie solo movió un par de veces su cadera hacia adelante mientras que Edward solo se movía en círculos. No tardó mucho para que ambos gimieran, respiraran más rápido y gritasen fuerte, acabando después de tres horas. Tan pronto ambos terminaron, Edward solo se dejó caer al lado de Javier en la cama.

-Sigues siendo increíble... -dijo el chico, mientras miraba hacia Javier con una sonrisa y completamente sonrojado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Desde la escuela. Eras alguien más...centrado. Pero ahora eres alguien diferente.

-Las personas cambiamos. -dijo Javier medio dormido, mientras que se levantaba de su cama.

-¿A donde vas?

-Pienso bañarme de una vez. Dormiré en el sofá y luego me iré al trabajo.

-¿Y porqué no mejor dormir conmigo?

Javier le regresó la mirada contenta desde la puerta del baño, mientras que apuntaba hacia las sábanas de la cama, indicando que estaban completamente mancilladas.

-Ah...entiendo. -dijo Edward con una sonrisa, mientras que buscaba su calzoncillo negro.

-No tardaré en salir de bañarme.

Ya dentro de la regadera, Javier se comenzó a bañar. Fue lavándose desde su cabellera hasta los pies, pasando varias peces por su cuerpo, mientras que limpiaba con detalle sus genitales.

-Ya te traje ropa nueva. -dijo Edward por detrás de la cortina de baño.

Echando un vistazo, Javier se dio cuenta que se trataba solamente de uno de sus calzoncillos: un calzoncillo blanco, y un collar de plata.

-¿Y el resto? -preguntó gentil y sonriendo. Él solo optó por encoger sus hombros y poner una mirada tierna, haciendo referencia a un "no sé donde la tengas".

Siguiendo lascivo y lujurioso, Edward entró a la regadera, comenzando a besar a Javier con intensidad.

-¿Una quinta ronda, de verdad? -preguntó él. -No creo aguantar, honestamente...

-¿Y si tratamos algo más? -dijo Edward, mientras abrasaba por detrás a Javier, mientras que pudo sentir en su piel como la erección de Edward pedía entrar en Javier.

-Pues...no sé como es. Aunque si gustas tratar, adelante.

Fue lento el inicio: doloroso para él, mientras que Edward solo se reía de manera incrédula, mientras sentía algo nuevo. Jamás había penetrado a alguien, por lo que él ahora se sentía el suertudo, mientra que Javier empezaba a gemir levemente y a jadear.

-Aquí voy. -dijo Edward.

-Solo...solo hazlo. -dijo Javier, mientras que ponía sus manos contra la pared del baño.

Estocada tras estocada, haciendo que Javier gimiera de dolor y gusto, mientras que Edward solo lanzaba ligeros aullidos y gemidos de placer. No fue mucho lo que se necesitó para que Javier terminara con una sonrisa y sonrojado en la misma posición, hasta que se desmayó.  
Un sonido agudo y electrónico se escuchaba. Eran las 5:20 p.m. y la alarma estaba sonando.  
Algo sobresaltado, Javier se sentó en donde se encontraba y quitó la alarma del reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, a lado de la cama.  
Se hallaba en su propia cama, desnudo y con un cambio de ropa listo en el sofá de adelante. Era desde luego los mismos calzoncillos blancos que le tenía listo en la regadera, el collar de plata, seguido de una camisa gris, pantalón de vestir negro y un chaleco oscuro, con un par de botas oscuras.

-¿Que rayos me has mandado? -dijo Javier con una sonrisa, mientras leía la nota que estaba en el sofá, encima de su ropa:

 _"No pensé que fuese mucho para ti. Caíste dormido y terminé de ayudarte a bañar. Te sequé y te puse en la cama.  
Me tuve que ir, pero ya te preparé algo para comer."_

Él ya sabía que Edward le había dejado algo listo, pero no entendía qué, hasta que leyó la nota. No pensó que ser el del rol "pasivo" fuera tan cansado y doloroso, aunque algo gustoso.  
Ropa interior, pantalón, calcetines, camisa y saco. Peinado, con collar y accesorios, Javier se preparó para salir de su habitación hacia la cocina, encontrando después de un corto pasillo el comedor de madera con un plato de pechuga de pollo, hojas de lechuga y puré de papa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el platillo y lo metió al microondas, mientras que veía el reloj: 5:35.  
Con poco tiempo disponible, devoró el platillo y tomó un maletín suyo que estaba en un sillón, preparándose para pisar el mundo de afuera.

-Otro día en la oficina. -dijo él mismo con entusiasmo.

-Otro día en otro lugar. -dijo alguien detrás de él.

Desnudo, de brazos cruzados y una mirada seria, Edward lo veía directamente a los ojos.

- _K-Kiry_. -dijo Javier, mientras lo veía extrañado.

-Oh, vamos. Dejémonos de juegos. -dijo Edward con una voz distinta, mientras que su piel se tornaba pálida y su aspecto cambiaba, mientras era envuelto en dos pares de alas angelicales negras y un par de alas demoníacas. Con una explosión de viento y plumas, las alas se abrieron y reveló su verdadera forma, mientras que las cosas alrededor del departamento caían como una puesta de escena.

-Un gusto volvernos a ver, niño. -dijo Asmodeus con la voz gruesa y seductora, mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Javier solo se espantaba del demonio que tenía ahora enfrente, mientras que veía como todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Poco tiempo después, Javier tropezó y el demonio se le acercó, hasta estar a la altura de las caderas de Javier.

-¿Sabes? No eres malo para el sexo. Tanto como activo o pasivo. Pero definitivamente como pasivo, tú... -dijo él con una sonrisa pícara y pasando su dedo por su mejilla.

-¡¿Tuve sexo contigo?! -gritó algo aterrado Javier, mientras se daba cuenta que había penetrado y había sido penetrado por un demonio.

-Sí, lo sé: in-cre-i-ble. ¡Y mejor presume: que no todos los días un mortal recibe algo de ésto! -dijo él, mientras que se llevaba una mano a su bulto y lo sacudía levemente. -Oh...de ésto. -dijo ahora con una voz simulando a alguien en completo éxtasis, mientras se daba la vuelta y se agachaba un poco y le mostraba su trasero a Javier.

Él, emocionado pero a la vez en conflicto, se movió rápido y se alejó de él, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Bueno niño, éste es el trato: necesito que escales ésta escalinata hasta la cima: ahí mismo encontrarás una catedral. Entra en sus puertas y habrás cumplido nuestras expectativas. -dijo él con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Nuestras? -preguntó Javier, a lo que el demonio solo giró un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda, haciendo que Javier se pusiera alerta y se moviera rápido: detrás de él, había un sujeto del mismo tamaño que el demonio y de mismas características físicas y rasgos faciales, solo que él poseía un par de ojos azules, una cabellera y barba de cortina similar al demonio, pero vestía a color blanco: botas, pantalón de vestir, chaleco, camisa arremangada, un tatuaje de un ala angelical en su brazo izquierdo y un halo que brillaba con luces de arcoíris.

-¡Eros! -gritó el demonio con alegría. -¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras en escena!

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Un ángel?! -dijo Javier sorprendido por la escena. El ángel solo miró a Javier, y dio una sonrisa triste, pero con actitud gentil.

-La cima de ésta torre es tu recompensa. Si llegas, podrás pedir un deseo: el que tú quieras.

-¡Vaya, y yo soy el que va al grano! -gruño Asmodeus mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Espera... ¿qué?

-No tienes tiempo que perder. Solo concéntrate en llegar... -dijo el ángel, mientras que empujaba a Liuxus hacia la plataforma donde comenzaba la escalinata de cubos anchos.

Era una escalada de lo que podía calcular unos cincuenta pisos. ¿Que cosa podría ocurrir si llegase a la cima? Un deseo... ¿Y si cae?

-La muerte... -dijo él mismo, mientras que se rascaba la cabeza, y notaba un cuerno de carnero justo en ése espacio.

Fue hasta ése entonces cuando pudo recordarlo todo: cada vez que anduvo con otro chico, cada momento que vivía y que era de cierta forma como estar en otro mundo...él ahora entendía que ocurría.

-Ésta pesadilla otra vez...ésta vez... ¡Te venceré!


	12. 11va Función

**Libertad**

* * *

Había comenzado su ascenso a la capilla rápidamente. Bloque tras bloque: colgándose, columpiándose o hasta saltando a otros bloques. Poco a poco, se dio cuenta de cada trampa disponible: desde cuchillas saliendo de su interior, bombas, o hasta cubos de hielo resbaladizos o frágiles que se romperían.  
Cada trampa la lograba evitar a buen ritmo... ¿Pero porqué motivo recordaba todo?  
Fue hasta que alcanzó la estatua de un ángel dorado cuando se sentó por un momento para recuperar su aliento.

-Hah...hah...es... ¿Es ésto de verdad así de loco?

Pero lo recordaba. En el fondo, sabía era así, y que así había sido desde hace una semana atrás, cuando todo empezó: pesadillas en las que él tenía que escalar una torre similar a ésta hasta una puerta...siempre era así, y siempre lo fue.  
¿Entonces soñaba? Sí. Pero no era necesariamente falso lo que estaba viviendo en ése sueño.  
Y lo supo tan pronto notó en la distancia, un poco más abajo, una sombra gigantesca y negra, escalando la torre rápidamente.

-Sea...sea lo que seas, mejor quédate ahí. -decía Javier con algo de miedo y determinación, mientras reanudaba su escalinata.

¿Porqué no sentía miedo por ésa criatura que se le acercaba con sed de sangre?  
Él lo recordaba: antes ya se había enfrentado a cosas así. Monstruos gigantes, con la única intención de querer matarlo. Lo recordaba muy seguido...cada noche...cerca del final de cada pesadilla, siempre ocurría.  
Pero no podía concentrarse en éso ahora. No le faltaba mucho para poder alcanzar la cima de la torre. El sonido de una campana lo relajaba y emocionaba, sabiendo que el final de ésta pesadilla se acercaba.

-No falta mucho ya... -dijo él, mientras comenzaba a escalar los últimos escalones hacia la puerta de la catedral.

Pero la suerte no le sonrió: una mano gigante lo atrapó y lo elevó, poniéndolo frente a frente con la criatura a la que se enfrentaba: ojos amarillos, piel pálida y verde...con la interesante característica de que el rostro del monstruo era el de Javier.  
Viendo ésos ojos, esa sonrisa maldita y sintiendo una asqueante aura depresiva y asesina, pudo entender que se trataba de algo completamente distinto a él. Algo que ya había sentido antes.  
Esa cosa era su sombra.

-¡¿No crees que ya es suficiente de seguir huyendo?! -gritó la sombra, furiosa y con suficiente fuerza para aplastar a Javier.

-¡Jamás estaba huyendo! -dijo Javier, mientras que trataba de zafarse.

-¿Entonces que hiciste todas éstas noches? ¡En vez de enfrentar a tus demonios, huías como los demás!

-Jamás huí. Corría hacia mi respuesta. Hacia lo que deseaba y quería. Y siempre tomaré ésa decisión: correré recto hacia mi meta.

Enfurecido, la criatura comenzó a aprisionar a Javier con una sola mano, haciendo que hasta él mismo terminara dentro del puño.

-Nah. Así no es como ésto terminará. -dijo una voz conocida.

Con una bola de fuego golpeando el puño donde tenía aprisionado a Javier, Asmodeus entraba en escena, campante y victorioso, en la cima de la torre.

-¡¿Tú?! -gritó la sombra, mientras que Asmodeus detenía el puño de la sombra con una mano.

-Suéltalo, por favor. -dijo con clase y una sonrisa: tomó uno de los dedos del puño y con un giro rápido, terminó torciendo y rompiendo el dedo del monstruo, liberando a Javier de su prisión.

-¿Tú de nuevo? -preguntó Javier con curiosidad.

-No hay tiempo, niño. Solo dirígete a la puerta, que lo demás...

Rugiendo con furia, la sombra volvía y atacaba a Asmodeus, aprisionando a él también.

-Deberías ser cuidadoso. -dijo otra voz calmada y pacífica. El ángel que había visto antes, Eros, entró volando al área de la cima de la torre, disparando una flecha blanca y luminosa hacia la segunda mano donde tenía aprisionado a Asmodeus. Después de un par de disparos más, la mano perdió su fuerza y terminó abriéndose, soltando al demonio.

-Lo que me faltaba: que tú me salvaras. -dijo él mientras se acomodaba su prenda íntima, como si se tratara de un pantalón y cinto, ajustándolos a la cintura. Asemejando un gesto similar, Eros solo se sacudió el hombro, limpiándose el polvo que era liberado por la sombra.

-Esperen... ¿Que piensan hacer ustedes dos? -preguntó Javier con algo de miedo, a pesar de estar a solo un par de pasos de la puerta de la catedral.

-Solo te daremos tiempo. Lo necesario para que cruces. -dijo Eros con seriedad, mientras preparaba otra fecha lista a ser disparada.

-Así que mejor vete niño. No nos estorbes. -respondió sonriente el demonio, empujando a Javier hacia la puerta, y provocando que ésta se abriera.

Las dos personas caminaron con seguridad hacia la sombra que poco a poco iba creciendo de tamaño, hasta que Asmodeus se detuvo por un momento, y sonriente, volteó a Javier.

-Todos ésos chicos y ésas noches...siempre fui yo. -dijo algo apenado. -Solo pensé en como serían ellos contigo...o al menos, en cómo desearía yo que vivieras con ellos.

Confundido por las palabras del demonio, la luz terminó cegando a Javier, envolviéndolo en un calor indistinguible, mientras las puertas se cerraban.  
Poco después de ésto, notó que se escuchaba un sonido mecánico: distinto a lo que pensaba él oír.

-Muévete por favor, que bloqueas la pantalla, mi cielo.

Sin saber que era lo que ocurría, notó como habían siluetas por el rabillo de su ojo. Inclinándose un poco a la izquierda, Javier se dio cuenta de los adornos: papel tapiz color caramelo, adornos dorados, muebles rojizos con detalles dorados, además de mesas de madera oscura. El sonido que tanto oía se trataba de un proyector: justo apuntando a su cara, ya que él se encontraba entre el proyector y la ventana por donde salía la proyección.  
Sentada más delante, en un sofá rojizo con uno gemelo enfrente de éste, Trisha veía con alegría y encanto a Javier, mientras que dejaba una copa de champaña sobre una mesita de café, la cuál separaba ambos sofás.

-¡Felicidades, cariño! -dijo cruzando sus piernas. Ésta frase y otras más mencionando la victoria de Javier eran las únicas que decía, mientras sonreía y ofrecía una copa a el segundo victorioso de la última pesadilla de la torre.


	13. Última Función

**Decisión**

* * *

La copa de champaña había sido vaciada. Ambos, tanto Trisha como Javier, se encontraban en una charla amistosa y relajada, mientras que reían y hablaban sobre las situaciones que Javier había vivido, pero fue en un momento no esperado para él cuando ella paró su risa, y cerró sus ojos.

-Javier, cariño. Ya llegó la hora. -dijo Trisha con una sonrisa un poco triste. -Ésta plática ha sido reconfortante, y espero que en un futuro tenga a un acompañante así de parlanchín...pero es hora de que tomes la decisión.

-¿De-decisión? ¿De qué me hablas? -preguntó Javier.

Las luces se atenuaron inmediatamente, mientras que ella apuntaba en dirección a una de las paredes. En pocos instantes, se comenzó a proyectar una luz hacia la pared, mientras que corría lo que parecía ser una cinta de filme.  
La primera imagen mostraba a Javier junto con Cizco, en una convención de hace unos meses atrás: ambos abrazados como amigos y caminando por unos puestos.

-Ése fue el primero. -dijo ella, mientras que Javier se cuestionaba lo que querría decir.

La siguiente imagen mostraba a Javier junto con Alexis: riendo y platicando en lo que parecía ser un pequeño restaurante del centro.

-Y el segundo... -habló ella, mientras que él trataba de comprender la relación entre ésta imagen y la anterior.

Después fueron pasando varias imágenes con pausas muy cortas. Él con Carlos, después con Cizco, seguidos de Erick, Richard y Pietro, hasta terminar con su querido Edward "Kirei". En todos éstos, había una cosa en común: la estaba pasando bien. Era feliz.  
Las imágenes de él con sus amigos y amantes en restaurantes, parques, ferias, salones de clase, en casa y departamentos distintos...estuviera haciendo lo que estuviera haciendo, los fotogramas solo mostraban una cosa: su felicidad.

-¿Que quieres tú? -preguntó ella con curiosidad. -A mí me da igual lo que quieras. Más que nada porque eres tú el que tomará la última decisión.

Las luces se encendieron, y justo en la pared en la que eran proyectadas las imágenes, se mostraron tres carteles a medio enrollar: uno de ellos mostraba a una oveja antropomórfica colgando de uno de los bloques que había escalado, mientras que en la parte de arriba se veía una silueta humana rosa, ayudando a escalar a la condenada.

-Depende de tu deseo, terminarás con quien tú quieras: solo dilo y tendrás a quien quieras a tus pies.

De pronto, por acto de magia o de ilusionismo, el cartel se desenrolló por si solo, mostrando a otra oveja, cayendo a un vacío donde solo habían bloques que habrían caído.

-Y también, podrá tener sus consecuencias.

Javier examinó con cuidado la imagen del cartel que se le mostraba en frente, el cuál tenía por título de película: "Deseo y Traición", mostrando la imagen en un fondo color rosa brillante.

-Si acepto...yo...no hay nada que pueda hacer para revivir a Issei. -dijo él con culpa dentro de si mismo.

-Parece que no te percataste de lo ocurrido, ¿verdad cielo?

Ella cruzó la pierna una vez más en dirección opuesta a la que la tenía cruzada, y terminó con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado con éstas pesadillas?

-Pues...yo...he estado una seman-

Sus labios se sellaron al instante, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de mencionar ésa palabra. "Semana". No. No podría haber ocurrido de ésta manera...

-La primera imagen... ¿En que fecha ocurrió lo de la imagen?

-Eso...eso ocurrió en Julio. Hace medio año...

-Curioso ¿no? Tienes como recuerdo que éso pasó en Julio, pero según tú, éso pasó justo hace una semana. ¿No es así?

Las manos, las piernas...todo el cuerpo de Javier temblaba de nerviosismo, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a bailar y desorbitarse poco a poco.

-Es sencillo. Tu consciencia no estuvo en un solo lugar. Siempre estuviste en mundos distintos. Cada uno, experimentando con un chico nuevo...vaya, sin dudas tuviste aventuras y...

Pero su voz se desvanecía. Su sentido del audio quedó rebajado a nada, mientras que sus pensamientos hablaban más y más fuerte. "Otros mundos". "No siempre fue lo mismo". "Issei murió incontables de veces". "Fueron mas veces que solo las que ella mencionó".  
"Un minuto", se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Alto! -gritó Javier, mientras le apuntaba a Trisha. Su mirada se había enfocado, y sus ojos mostraban una profunda determinación. -Dices que fueron varios chicos...que fueron varios mundos... ¡Ambos sabemos que es imposible!

-¿Hmm? ¿Disculpa?

-El demonio. Él me mencionó que él había sido todos aquellos chicos. Por lo tanto, la puesta en escena de que anduve por varios mundos y que fueron varios chicos es completamente falso.

Trisha se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras se ponía pensativa. No tardó más de tres segundos en responder con un pequeño sobresalto, mientras que sonreía de nuevo.

-Oh cierto bebé. No mencioné ésto...

Mostrando el segundo cartel, con el título "Somnus / Vigilate / Volo", podía ver a una silueta humana levantándose de una cama, en un fondo color azul.

-Despertar de ésta eterna pesadilla. Pesadilla que has soñado por seis meses en éste mundo, pero que podría acabar si tu lo deseas, y que la vida no siguiera ninguno de los rumbos que experimentaste aquí. Más sin embargo, podría cumplirte algún deseo material.

-¿Que hay de Issei?

-Él...se quedaría aquí. Sería...un eterno invitado a nuestro teatro dorado.

-Espera: ¿No saldría libre?

Con el sonido del papel antiguo desenrollándose, Javier notó lo que había en el tercer cartel: era similar al primer cartel. El fondo era oscuro, las silueta superiores eran grises, pero la oveja que caía era de color rosa fuerte. El texto "Por tí", estaba escrito en el cartel, y Javier sabía la respuesta de ésto.

-Él despierta y cumple su deseo, mientras que tú terminas...bueno...quedándote en el teatro.

Javier miraba los tres carteles con atención, mientras que pensaba en su deseo y en las consecuencias de éstos mismos.

-¿Cuál es el deseo de Issei? -preguntó Javier con algo de resentimiento.

-Obviamente, que la persona que él tanto ama sea feliz. Pero para que éso ocurra, él tendría que salir de aquí.

Con seguridad y algo de tristeza, puso su mano sobre uno de los carteles. Tomando su decisión final.

-Él mencionó...que todo lo que viví ocurrió aquí. No en el mundo real...

-Así es. -dijo Trisha con una sonrisa gentil. -¿Es ésa tu decisión? -preguntó.

-Sí. Acabemos con ésto de una vez.

Los carteles desaparecieron, mientras que él volteaba a ver a Trisha. Mirándolo con algo de ternura, apuntó hacia su derecha, revelando un par de puertas.

-Toma el pasillo y ve a la derecha hasta topar, y luego sube las escaleras a tu izquierda...

-Disculpa. Tengo algo que preguntarte. -dijo él, con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo que quieras, cariño.

-¿No...te sientes sola aquí, por tu cuenta?

Ella cerró los ojos, mientras que sonreía un poco.

-Siempre, cariño. Siempre.

-Trisha... -habló de nuevo él, preparándose para dar su última pregunta, además de prepararse para oír la respuesta.

-¿Sí?

-Dime... ¿Duele?


	14. Cierre: For You

**Cierre: For You**

* * *

La televisión de una sala estaba a un alto volumen, mientras que comenzaba un noticiero. Enfrente de ésta, un chico pelirrojo de piel clara y ojos grises, vistiendo un pequeño bóxer gris, con una camisa grande de franela verde de cuadros.

\- ¡Oye, ven a ver ésto! -gritaba el chico, reclinándose hacia un lado del sillón, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la televisión.

Poco tiempo después, una silueta apareció al inicio del pasillo, justo donde doblaba y terminaba en la sala. Llevaba puesto solamente una gorra de visera plana, mientras se estiraba y echaba un fuerte y largo bostezo.

-¿Que sucede?

-Las noticias, dicen que un chico-Issei.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-PONTE AL MENOS ROPA INTERIOR.

-¿Y para qué, si solo estamos tú y yo? -dijo él mientras que se pasaba al sofá y lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Aquí está su desayuno, joven Alexand-

Issei se congeló al notar la presencia de la mucama rubia, quien se empezaba a sonrojar y a apenar por la escena. En respuesta, él tomó su gorra y la usó para cubrir su entrepierna, y salió disparado a la habitación de regreso.

-¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ, HANNAH?! -preguntó Issei desde la habitación, mientras que se ponía no solamente ropa interior, sino también el pantalón de la pijama y una playera.

-Son las 12. La hora regular a la que llega Hannah. -dijo Alexander con un tono monótono en su voz, mientras que veía a la puerta de la habitación. Poco después, Issei entró de nuevo en escena, vestido normalmente.

-¡P-pues me hubieras dicho que ella ya había llegado!

-Lección aprendida: hasta en tu casa ponte algo decente. No sabes si tendrás visitas.

-Oiga, joven Alexander...

-Sí ¿Que ocurre Hanna?

-Cuando habló del joven Issei, pensé que al verlo sabría porqué le gusta...pero aún no entiendo la razón.

Tan pronto oyó éso Issei, él sintió una profunda decepción impactante: como en alguna caricatura, siendo atravesado por una flecha gigante.

-Ah, te mostraré la razón~ -dijo Alexander contento, mientras que se levantaba, del sofá. Issei dándole la espalda a Hanna, terminó abrazando fuerte y tierno a su novio. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alexander le bajó la pijama y su ropa interior, mientras que ponía sus manos sobre sus glúteos. -Porque éstos son míos~

Hanna se puso completamente roja por la escena que transcurría, mientras que Issei se sonrojaba al saber que su trasero era expuesto a alguien más.

-¡O-oye! ¡¿Que te traes?! ¡Además de que es mentira! ¡Tú eres el que termina siendo el...!

-Ah, ¿y anoche? -dijo Alexander con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, haciendo que Issei se sonrojara y encojiera de brazos, mientras trataba de desatornillar la mueca de sonrisa nerviosa y trataba de enfadarse.

Los dos terminaron en una discusión de juego, mientras que Hannah se reía de las tonterías que ambos se decían. Dos minutos después, los tres dirigieron su atención a la televisión, mientras que comenzaban las noticias locales sobre un suicidio.

 _"Esta tarde fue hallado en un cinema abandonado, el cadáver de un joven, el cuál fue identificado como Javier Berrs, de alrededor de veinte años de edad._

 _Su cuerpo fue hallado en uno de los callejones que daban a la calle principal, por lo cuál fue fácil reportarlo. La policía dedujo que se trató de un suicidio,_

 _ya que en la parte superior de donde pudo tirarse, había una puerta abierta, la cuál daba directamente al vacío. No se tiene idea si el joven conocía_

 _ésta información o no, por lo cuál no se puede saber si fue un suicidio, un accidente, o un homicidio."_

Issei, Alexander y Hanna veían las noticias con total naturalidad, mientras que comían unas galletas que la mucama había llevado a la sala.

-Vaya. Si fue un suicidio, ése chico debió haber estado mal. -dijo Alexander, mientras que bebía una taza de lo que parecía oler a café.

Pero la reacción misteriosa fue la de Issei, quien miraba extrañado a la televisión, como si tratase de descifrar algún mensaje.

-¿Dónde...? ¿De donde lo conozco?

Mientras, en cierto departamento vacante, Javier se hallaba mirando por una ventana, contemplando el paisaje que tenía a la vista.

-Vuelve a la cama. -decía una voz masculina.

-¿Habré hecho lo correcto?

Mientras que Javier veía por la ventana, el cuerpo desnudo de Cizco se juntaba con el de Javier, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Solo yo sabré que fue lo que ocurrió. -dijo Javier mientras que tomaba el brazo de Cizco, y se giraba mientras lo tomaba de la mano. -Y todo lo que yo-

Pero fue un beso lo necesario para que él se tambaleara y entrecerrase sus ojos con ternura.

-La vida que había logrado...

Un segundo beso, éste ahora más rápido y tierno, aterrizó en los labios de Javier, quien ahora estaba abrazando a su pareja.

-Todos mis amigos...mi vida.

Fue un tercer beso y un abrazo lo que hizo que Javier finalmente guardara silencio, mientras que las manos de Asmodeus le limpiaban las lágrimas.

-Sabías el precio. Además de que como sabes, soy un íncubo. No eres el único con el que me acostaré y que-

Ahora callando al demonio, Javier le plantó un beso mientras que su respiración se agitaba.

-Con que me quieras a mí, lo demás será solo por negocios. -dijo él, mientras que le daba una sonrisa pícara.

Asmodeus, por primera vez, reaccionó con ingenuidad, sonrojándose y con un brillo que no le había visto antes en los ojos. La cara de sorpresa le cambió en unos segundos por una sonrisa generosa, acompañada de un beso apasionado y un movimiento ligero de cadera.

-¿Cómo una cosita tierna como tú puede hacerme ésto? -dijo él, mientras sonreía lujurioso y con una erección.

-Y tú eres el íncubo. -dijo Javier con una sonrisa, para al final ser cargado por su compañero ,y dirigirse de vuelta a la cama del departamento.

Los dos se acostumbrarían a un nuevo estilo de vida. O al menos Javier, el cuál se encontraba viviendo ahora mismo en el inframundo: un paisaje inhóspito y oscuro, y un camino que se dirigía a una torre a la distancia: la misma torre que escaló en todas sus pesadillas para poder llegar a la cima y ser libre, ahora era un paisaje distante para el lugar donde vivía la pareja.

Las cortinas se cerraban, mientras que las luces comenzaban a encenderse y el sonido se apagaba. Todo había terminado, y Trisha estaba en un asiento contiguo.

-Éso fue fan-tás-tico. Los deseos de uno afectando los de otro. ¿Será capaz de tener suficiente empatía como para ser egoísta consigo mismo? ¿O terminará siendo egoísta y darlo todo por su propio bienestar? Cosas como ésta solo se conocen con métodos como éstos...y ahora que lo puedo ver con claridad... ¿No sería fantástico el poder ver la verdadera naturaleza del hombre? Saber que tanto son capaces de hacer por los seres que tanto aman...

Acto seguido, ella se sentó en tu regazo, mientras que con su dedo índice, levantó tu mirada junto con tu barbilla, así poder conectarse con sus ojos.

-¿No sería fabuloso que pudieras demostrarle a ésa persona que tanto amas que serías capaz de ir por el infierno, el purgatorio y enfrentar tus propios demonios, para poder llegar con tu ser amado?

Las luces del lugar se empezaron a difuminar, a oscurecer, y con ello, todo el teatro. Ella seguía en la misma posición, mientras que seguía viéndote con la misma mirada gentil de siempre.

-Estoy segura que habrán más funciones. Más películas...y muchas más historias que contar. Así que por el momento, me despido...

La oscuridad invadió todo el lugar, envolviéndote en un velo negro y grueso, mientras que las memorias de todo lo visto, se deslizan fuera de tu mente...

-Vuelve pronto.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
